Raíz de viento
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: Cuando el hijo del Señor Feudal del País del Viento es asesinado, la Aldea de la Arena se ve en peligro de desaparecer y Gaara tiene que capturar y castigar al asesino para que su lucha de tantos años por manter a Suna como una de la grandes naciones ninja no sea en vano.
1. Muerte

He corregido y cambiado algunos detalles que no me gustaban de la primera versión de este fic. Ahora me siento mucho más satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que les guste y por cierto, me recomendaron una canción para este fic, 9 Crimes de Damien Rice, si gustan escucharla.

Ahora sí, fic!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto, su universo y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Muerte**

**Diecinueve de enero**

Cuando amaneció el diecinueve de enero, Gaara se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su despacho; de nuevo había pasado toda la noche despierto y desde hacía un rato que sostenía una taza de café. Estaba recargado un poco en el marco y observaba los restos de la estruendosa fiesta que se había alzado desde dos noches atrás y que, para su fastidio, amenazaba con continuar esa noche con el motivo de su cumpleaños número veinte.

La Villa de la Arena estaba eufórica; el Daimyō, el Señor Feudal más importante e influyente del País del Viento había muerto _trágicamente_ dos días atrás después de agonizar durante varios días por una enfermedad supuestamente inexplicable y con él, habían muerto todos los problemas de la Aldea, pues el Daimyō se había dedicado a reducirles el presupuesto y el armamento cada año un poco más, llevándolos casi a la ruina.

La Aldea de la Arena nunca recibió realmente el apoyo de ese Daimyō, ni porque en teoría, era él quien debía mantener a la Aldea Ninja de su país, lo que había orillado al anterior Kazekage a tomar decisiones precipitadas y peligrosas, como encerrar a Shukaku dentro de Gaara y años después, formar una alianza con Orochimaru.

Pero ahora su muerte era un alivio,_ una bendición_, pues el hijo mayor delDaimyō, Shisoku-sama, se convertía en el nuevo Feudal.

Todos sabían que Shisoku-sama tenía un gran número de problemas con su padre, por estar siempre a favor de la Villa de la Arena; había sido gracias a su apoyo que Suna no se desintegró después de que Konoha los obligara a firmar su rendición al vencerlos en su alianza con Orochimaru, y entre él y Gaara lograron mantenerla a flote los últimos años.

Ese era el motivo de la gran fiesta; todos en Suna _adoraban, _casi literalmente, a Shisoku-sama, el ahora, nuevo Feudal. Su repentino ascenso al poder era como quitarle de pronto todos los problemas a Suna. Sólo Gaara no parecía estar feliz, pero todos le restaron importancia; era bien sabido lo poco expresivo que era el Kazekage.

Gaara respiró hondo y le dio sorbos a su café demasiado amargo mientras miraba detenidamente el amanecer. Aunque él no fuera de aquellos que hacían caso a los presentimientos, sabía que después de tanta dicha, iban a caer en la ruina de nuevo. Él no estaba feliz porque bien sabia que tanta suerte salida de pronto y casi de la nada no era un buen augurio y se lo confirmó a si mismo cuando minutos después vio un águila mensajera acercarse a la torre; un águila joven, grande y veloz que seguro traía malas noticias.

–

Matsuri no fue a la fiesta ninguna de las dos noches; se había quedado encerrada en su casa, dando vueltas en la cama y gruñendo porque la música a todo volumen de las calles aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

Era muy temprano, Suna estaba en silencio y ella tenía toda la intención de dormir un poco, de tranquilizar su mente y replantearse si debía ir a ver a Gaara, o más bien, si ella _quería_ ver a Gaara... _o si él querría verla..._ pero los rayos del sol golpeando su cara la hacían enfadar y no la dejaban concentrarse. Se incorporó sentándose en el colchón y se llevó las manos a sus labios morados, que le dolían tanto que ni siquiera podía comer.

Se levantó para mirarse en el espejo y gruñó fastidiada ante su imagen; estaba tan pálida como un muerto, sus ojeras eran aún más notorias que el día anterior y la magulladura de su labio probablemente le dejaría una cicatriz que le recordaría el resto de su vida su última misión. En sus propias palabras, una patética imagen. Lo bueno era que las marcas de golpes eran comunes en los shinobi y nadie solía preguntar.

Desvió los ojos a la mesita y miró largamente los chocolates que Gaara le había regalado, frunció el ceño, los tomó cabreada y quiso arrojarlos a la basura, pero no pudo hacerlo –_Si, claro, Matsuri... –s_e rió de si misma_– como si fueras capaz de tirar algo que Gaara te dio –_y volvió a dejarlos en la mesa.

Se sentía frustrada. Quería partir en pedazos el espejo.

Ojalá estuviera en posición de poder llegar y gritarle a Gaara un_ ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?. _Recargó su frente en el espejo y miró detenidamente sus propios ojos cansados; ojalá y se hubiera enamorado de alguien normal, de alguien a quien pudiera darle una bofetada.

Y lo peor de todo, era que ella deseaba con todo su corazón estar enfadada con él, pero no podía, seguía amándolo igual, quizá más. Con la única con la que había logrado enfadarse era consigo misma.

¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo único que quería era volver a besar sus labios?

Tal vez sólo iría en la tarde a verlo y volvería a tratar de hablar con él, quizá no lo felicitaría por su cumpleaños porque no era algo que a él le gustara demasiado, o quizá se quedaría encerrada en su casa para siempre.

Antes de que pudiera volver a su lecho, golpearon con fuerza tres veces la puerta. Matsuri soltó un par de maldiciones antes de abrir y encontrarse con un chūnin de su equipo.

–Alístate, Matsuri –dijo él muy rápido–, saldremos a una misión a Sanpuku en veinte minutos.

Matsuri chasqueó los dientes –Kazekage-sama me retiró de servicio –alegó ella después de un segundo, tratando de librarse de la misión.

–No hay instrucciones especiales para ti –continuó encogiéndose de hombros– debes presentarte en la entrada de la Villa en quince minutos.

–_Quelaputamadre..._ –gruñó muy bajo para sí misma frunciendo el ceño, enojada porque no quería salir de su encierro.

–Y date prisa –se dio la vuelta para marcharse–, Temari-san está muy enojada.

El chūnin desapareció y Matsuri cerró de un portazo. Lanzó un suspiro largo, ahora se sentía aún más agotada de sólo pensar en que su líder estaba muy enojada, seguramente por tener que salir a una misión justo el día del cumpleaños de su hermano.

Estuvo lista en instantes con el uniforme chūnin puesto y salió en dirección a la entrada de la Villa, llegando al mismo tiempo que otros shinobis. Temari y Kankurō estaban esperando con caras de muy pocos amigos y cuando los equipos de los que eran líderes estuvieron completos hablaron.

–Iremos a Sanpuku –comenzó Temari.

–Shisoku-sama fue asesinado –siguió Kankurō–, iremos a averiguar lo que pasó.

Se quedaron todos sin palabras; ni siquiera habían empezado a levantar el desastre que había quedado luego de la fiesta en honor a él.

Matsuri se llevó las manos al pecho, la muerte del nuevo Daimyō no le podía traer nada bueno a Suna; con razón Temari-san estaba tan enojada.

–Lo encontraron muerto hoy antes del amanecer –continuó Temari– y parece ser que estaba desaparecido desde el día de la muerte del Daimyō, así que no sabemos con certeza cuando murió.

–Lo que significa, que será el hijo menor, Suekko-sama, el que ocupe el cargo de Daimyō –Kankurō se cruzó de brazos–, y como todos sabemos, ese sujeto desprecia a nuestra Villa tanto o más que su padre.

En ese instante, Gaara llegó de un salto frente a ellos, enfundado en su traje de pelea, con su mirada gélida y su porte imponente. Por inercia todos enderezaron más su postura mientras se daban cuenta de lo grave que era la situación para que ameritara que el Kazekage los acompañara.

Con la respiración cortada, Matsuri lo miró con ansias, deseando que él siquiera la mirara, pero no lo hizo.

–Gaara-sensei... –masculló Matsuri levantando un poco la mano luego de dudar un momento. Él le dirigió la mirada sin decir nada y se clavó en ella con tal fuerza que la hizo retroceder– no, nada –y bajó la cabeza apenada.

Gaara no le tomó importancia, miró a todos los demás superficialmente y dio media vuelta –¿Qué esperan? –dijo lanzando una mirada de reojo a sus hermanos y luego dando un salto para salir de la Aldea.

Al momento, todos los demás shinobis le siguieron el paso y se dirigieron rumbo a Sanpuku, si corrían a una buena velocidad, estarían allí en un par de horas.


	2. Acusación

**Acusación**

Sanpuku era el glamuroso pueblo donde vivía el Daimyō; era un pequeño paraíso construido junto a un enorme oasis, a pocas horas de Suna.

A las afueras, al pie del acantilado, un gran gentío se encontraba reunido porque esa mañana habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Shisoku-sama, hijo mayor del Daimyō. Era una multitud nerviosa y horrorizada, ya que aquel hombre muerto era una de las personas más queridas por la gente de todo el país.

La llegada sigilosa y repentina de varios shinobis de Suna hicieron callar de golpe todos los murmullos; al frente de ellos, estaba el Kazekage con sus dos hermanos. Kankurō negó con la cabeza y detrás de él, Matsuri miró boquiabierta la escena.

Temari se llevó las palmas a las sienes; la frustración y el coraje se reflejaron en su rostro; la muerte de Shisoku-sama significaba un gran golpe para la Aldea de la Arena.

Porque todos los problemas económicos y de armamento de Suna se solucionarían cuando Shisoku-sama fuera el Daimyō.

Gaara no se acercó más al cadáver, se quedó observándolo a más de un metro de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada impasible. Kankurō se aproximó más y lo examinó de cerca, hizo una mueca de asco al comprobar con el olor que llevaba ya algunos días muerto.

–¿Quiénes son sospechosos? –preguntó Gaara casi en un susurro.

El cuerpo estaba tendido en el piso, con el cuello fracturado, la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, una pierna en una posición imposible, hinchado y morado, sangre seca, grotesco hasta para los que estaban acostumbrados a ver muerte, porque había algo en la expresión de ese desdichado que hacía evidente el horror que había vivido antes de morir.

–Estoy seguro que fueron los hombres más allegados a mi padre –contestó Suekko-sama, un hombre joven de vestiduras caras, hijo menor del Daimyō, quien había mandado esa mañana el aviso a Suna de lo que pasaba.

Los dos hijos, Shisoku y Suekko, eran apodados en todo el país como el Mayor y el Menor, respectivamente, y precisamente el Mayor era el principal sospechoso de haber envenenado al Daimyō, por su mala relación con él y porque sería él quien sucedería su puesto.

El Menor estaba seguro de que el Mayor había tenido que ver en la muerte de su padre, y por eso, acusaba a los hombres del Daimyō de haberlo matado en venganza.

–¿Y esos hombres son ninjas? –le cuestionó Kankurō dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

–No –respondió– pero no se necesita ser ninja para arrojar a alguien por un risco.

–Él ya estaba muerto cuando lo arrojaron –el marionetista se cruzó de brazos y resopló– y quien lo mató sabía bien como causar una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, es por eso la mueca de horror –señaló el cuerpo con el pulgar–; sólo alguien entrenado en artes ninja y con experiencia puede causar un daño así.

–Fue asesinado con mucha crueldad –murmuró Temari–, esto es una venganza con toda seguridad.

Un murmullo de enojo se alzó por toda la multitud, la gente de su pueblo lo quería demasiado y los ninjas de Suna deseaban que él se convirtiera en el Daimyō.

Ahora, Suekko-sama, el Menor, se convertía automáticamente en el nuevo Señor Feudal, y todos sabían que él detestaba Suna y en especial a Gaara, tal como su padre; con él como el Daimyō, podían olvidarse de que sus problemas se solucionaran.

En ese momento, los de la Arena se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado más ninjas aparte de ellos; seis shinobis de Konoha; Shikamaru junto con su equipo, Ino y Chouji y Naruto con Sakura y Sai.

–¡Hola Gaara!– saludó Naruto alegremente y siendo callado de un golpe en la nuca por Sakura, quien le gruñó molesta por hacer escándalo en esa situación.

Gaara no le contestó el saludo, tan sólo miró a sus aliados por encima del hombro y luego dejó de prestarles atención.

–Muy bien, muy bien –suspiró Shikamaru con fastidio dirigiéndose a la multitud– aquí no hay nada que ver, todo el mundo retírese a sus casas.

Lentamente y no de muy buena gana, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, y los que se negaban a irse tuvieron que aceptar después de ver las no muy amigables miradas de los ninjas de ambas Aldeas.

–¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –gruñó Kankurō refiriéndose a sus aliados una vez que la multitud se había marchado– ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecerse Konoha en nuestros asuntos?

El nuevo Daimyō sonrió de lado.

–Quiero hablar con todos ustedes en el palacio –dijo con las manos en la cintura.

El Menor se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, haciendo señas a los ninjas para que lo siguieran. Acomodaron el cuerpo del Mayor en una camilla y lo cubrieron con una manta. Caminaron hasta el pueblo, donde miradas curiosas los acosaban y finalmente llegaron al palacio. Era enorme y ostentoso, justo junto al oasis y por su vegetación parecía ya no pertenecer al desierto.

Una vez dentro, quedaron todos en una sala grande y adornada.

–Como verán, he solicitado también la ayuda de Konoha –comenzó a hablar el Menor–; ahora que yo soy el nuevo Daimyō , sólo quiero saber cuál de estas dos aldeas es mejor y por lo tanto a cuál debo apoyar económicamente y encargarle las misiones, y esa será, por su puesto, la que me diga primero quién es el asesino de mi hermano, y... –hizo una pausa girándose hacia Gaara– Kazekage-sama, si quiere seguir siendo Kazekage, si de casualidad quiere mantener viva a su Aldea –ironizó– será mejor que se dé prisa en resolver esto antes que Konoha...

Gaara lo miró indiferente, pero sus hermanos entornaron los ojos peligrosamente ante ese comentario

–Por favor, siéntanse libres de investigar en cualquier lugar del pueblo o del palacio –prosiguió– y justo al anochecer, en esta misma sala, quiero escuchar una respuesta.

El Menor hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. El ambiente se tornó muy tenso entre los shinobis de ambas villas, que se miraban con algo de recelo entre ellos.

–Es un cerdo egoísta y estúpido –rugió Temari cruzándose de brazos, sobresaltando a todos en el lugar– todo lo trae en nuestra contra y ahora quiere enemistar a Suna con Konoha ¡es aún peor que su padre!

–Nadie va a enemistarse con nadie –suspiró Shikamaru con fastidio y las manos en los bolsillos–, resolveremos juntos esto.

–De seguro tú ya sabes quién es el culpable –murmuró Temari– ¿me equivoco?

–Confirmaré mi teoría después de la autopsia– le respondió Nara sin mirarla.

–¿Y para qué una autopsia? –cuestionó Naruto hablando más fuerte de lo que debería– ¿por qué no sólo buscamos al culpable que lo arrojó de una patada al acantilado y ya?

Shikamaru dirigió su mirada austera al chico rubio y luego negó con la cabeza.

–Necesito más detalles de su muerte para dar con el culpable –continuó el domador de sombras– detalles que sólo me darán la autopsia, piensa un poco, Naruto –finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa de sorna–, además, aunque creo saber quién lo mató, aún no entiendo del todo los motivos.

–Como sea –refunfuñó Kankurō–, que ese idiota tenga ahora el poder sólo puede afectar a nuestra Aldea.

Gaara había permanecido impasible toda la conversación, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Finalmente se dio la vuelta.

–Menos charla– murmuró.

Comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente, pasando indiferente junto a todos los presentes, pasando indiferente junto a Matsuri, quién no había dejado de mirarlo desde que habían salido de Suna sin que él le devolviera la mirada, dejando a todos con expresión algo turbada. Sin pensar más, Naruto corrió tras él, y nadie más los siguió.

Matsuri había permanecido al margen de todo, estaba cansada y tensa, y en silencio se quedó observando la dirección en la que su sensei y Naruto habían desaparecido, luego, giró los ojos un poco y reparó en que Temari y Shikamaru discutían en voz baja. Con cada palabra que él decía, la hermana de Gaara se veía cada vez más crispada por el enojo.

Al final, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, Temari lo miró furiosa, apretando los puños como si quisiera soltarle un golpe en la cara y luego de lanzarle un gruñido, dirigió su mirada hacia Matsuri, intimidándola un poco.

–Matsuri, ven conmigo –ordenó la jōnin de la Arena haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera, Matsuri se apresuró a ir con ella y se dirigieron fuera de la gran sala.

Gaara seguía caminando por los pasillos sin detenerse, ignorando que Naruto venía lanzando berridos detrás de él.

–¡Hey, Gaara! ¡¿Por qué te dijo eso? –chilló– ¡Gaara! ¡¿Qué quiso decir ese antipático con que si querías seguir siendo Kazekage?

Finalmente, Gaara se detuvo en cuanto salió del palacio y llegó hasta un pequeño y exótico jardín.

–No te sobresaltes –le dijo encarándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

–¡No me estoy sobresaltando! –gritó el rubio agitando los brazos– ¡Sólo quiero saber qué diablos quiso decir ese... ese...!

–Daimyō.

–¡Me da lo mismo si es el Daimyō o si es su abuela! ¡Él te amenazó y tú no le dijiste nada!

Gaara giró la cabeza recorriendo el lugar con la vista, como si se fijara en cada detalle del lugar y no le tomara importancia al chico que tenía enfrente, quien con la boca torcida esperaba una respuesta.

–Es... –murmuró el pelirrojo– complicado...

–¿Cómo complicado?

–Las cosas en Suna no funcionan igual que en Konoha –explicó Gaara mirando las plantas que sólo se daban en esa parte del desierto– nuestro Concejo está formado por diez miembros, de los cuales, ocho son de Suna y dos son asignados por el Feudal.

Gaara bufó fastidiado haciendo chocar su espalda contra la pared y deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo; sabía que no tenía forma de escapar del ruidoso ninja que tenía al lado hasta que le dijera todo lo que quería saber. Naruto lo imitó sentándose a su lado.

–Tú sabes que no todos en Suna son precisamente felices de que yo sea su Kazekage –respiró hondo– eso incluye a un concejal de Suna y uno del Feudal, y por nuestra ley, basta con que tres concejales no estén de acuerdo conmigo para que me destituyan. Y ahora que el Menor es el nuevo Feudal, tiene derecho a sustituir a sus concejales y con eso puede dejarme fuera.

–¡¿Qué? –gritó tan alto que Gaara cerró los ojos– ¡¿Pueden hacerte eso?

–Es lo que han estado tratando de hacer desde hace años.

–¡Pero...! ¡¿Pero que tú no puedes hacer nada?

–El Concejo es una autoridad por encima de la mía. Es por eso que era tan importante que el Mayor fuera el próximo Daimyō; porque él quería darme todo su apoyo y se aseguraría de que sus dos concejales también.

–Pero el Mayor ahora es un cadáver putrefacto –gruñó Naruto echando la cabeza hacia atrás– y si Suna no resuelve su asesinato, el Menor te sacará de tu cargo y encima les quitará su apoyo económico.

–El problema no es que yo deje de ser Kazekage –mustió Gaara desviando la mirada. Naruto ladeó la cabeza confundido.

–¿Y entonces?

–Dijo que si quería mantener viva a la Aldea –continuó–, eso no fue una amenaza para mí, sino para todos.

–¿Qué significa eso?

Gaara se quedó un momento en silencio.

–Significa que va a retirarnos por completo su apoyo hasta que Suna no pueda mantenerse más y se desintegre. No resistiremos mucho si el Daimyō no nos apoya.

–Pero el anterior Daimyō no los apoyaba y la Aldea estaba bien –replicó Naruto enojado.

–No. No estaba bien –dijo Gaara inexpresivamente– El Mayor era quien nos apoyaba; fue por él que seguimos existiendo. Su muerte fue la muerte para toda Suna.

Naruto palideció y dejó todo su peso recargarse en la pared– No puede –murmuró– No es justo –entornó los ojos reflexionando lo que podría pasar –Shikamaru va a ser el primero en resolverlo –susurró el rubio ensombreciendo la mirada– mi Aldea va a arruinar a la tuya. –se puso de pie de un salto– ¡voy a hablar ahora mismo con Shikamaru para que...!

–¿Qué vas a decirle?–interrumpió súbitamente–. ¿Qué puedes hacer para cambiar lo que pasó?

El rubio miró al piso detenidamente y apretó los puños.

–Los altos mandos tenían razón –Gaara cerró los ojos–; conmigo como Kazekage Suna iría a la ruina.

–¡Gaara! –gritó el otro golpeando la pared con el puño– No digas cosas estúpidas –Gaara lo miró enojado– Además déjame decirte que tu mirada macabra ya no me da ni un poquito de miedo y te abofetearé de ser necesario.

Se miraron fijamente entornando los párpados un momento hasta que Gaara rodó los ojos y los dirigió a otro lugar. Cualquiera en el mundo hubiera retrocedido de inmediato ante su mirada, excepto cierto escandaloso y nada discreto ninja, así que simplemente dejó de intentarlo.

–¡Ja! –se burló Naruto– ¡Nadie le gana una guerra de miradas a Uzumaki Naruto!

El futuro Hokage cambió su expresión de repente por una sonrisa triste.

El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo al notar el brusco cambio de expresión.

–No he olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños, Gaara –aclaró– supongo que no es el mejor de tu vida ¿verdad?

–Ah... –murmuró con desgano, resbalándose más por la pared– he tenido peores.

–

Matsuri caminó detrás de su líder jōnin y ambas entraron a un cuarto pequeño, con ventanas también pequeñas por las que se podía ver el acantilado en el que el Mayor había sido arrojado, había varias sillas feas, cada quién ocupó una. Temari se cruzó de piernas, observando severamente a la otra chica que recorría su mirada por la habitación.

–¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Matsuri? –preguntó la rubia, recibiendo solamente una mirada interrogatoria– El Mayor iba a fortalecer por completo sus lazos con Suna en cuanto se convirtiera en Feudal; él confiaba en Gaara y en nuestros shinobis para dejar de depender de Konoha, lo necesitábamos para terminar de restablecer nuestra economía que se ha venido cayendo a pedazos desde que tengo memoria. Este asesinato significa demasiado para nosotros –hizo una pausa larga– ¿Qué va a pasar si el Menor decide seguir los pasos de su padre y entregarle sus misiones a la Hoja en vez de a la Arena? Nos ha costado tanto trabajo mantenernos como la Gran Aldea Ninja que somos, mejor dicho, a Gaara le ha costado tanto trabajo que no nos hundamos después de la estupidez que hizo nuestro padre al aliarse con la serpiente de Orochimaru.

–Lo sé... –masculló ella con tono tímido.

–¿En serio lo sabes? ¿Sabes que todo esto puede terminar en la desaparición de Suna? ¿De dónde demonios crees tu que sacamos dinero? ¿de las piedras? ¿Qué no sabías que el Mayor era el que nos mantenía vivos? ¿No sabes que si nuestra Aldea desaparece tendremos que abandonar nuestra vida de ninjas o unirnos a otras Aldeas?

–Sé todo eso –replicó Matsuri nerviosa– ¿por qué me lo estas diciendo?

–¿Por qué te lo estoy diciendo? –preguntó Temari frunciendo el ceño– ¿Tú me crees tonta, Matsuri?

–Por su puesto que no –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada confusa.

–Sonreíste dos veces.

–¿Qué?

–¡Que sonreíste en el momento que Kankurō dijo que el Mayor estaba muerto y lo volviste a hacer cuando viste el cadáver, maldita sea! –bramó levantándose volteando la silla– ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso tú lo mataste?

Matsuri se quedó con la boca abierta, tratando de decir algo para contestar semejante acusación, pero se le atropellaban las palabras en la mente, atinando a pronunciar sólo un sonido incoherente.

–¡¿Mataste al Mayor, Matsuri? –demandó la jōnin dando un paso.

–¡Por Dios, claro que no! –se defendió levantando la voz– ¡Tu misma lo has dicho, nuestra Aldea se levantaría en cuanto él subiera al poder! ¿por qué lo habría matado yo?

–¿¡Entonces por qué demonios sonreíste! –se acercó tanto que quedó a milímetros de ella– ¿¡Y qué demonios tienes en la cara? –Matsuri se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrir sus moretones– ¿¡En que misión de la que yo no fui informada te hiciste esas heridas?

Matsuri se quedó callada, con la mirada en el piso, encogida en su silla, torciendo su expresión. Temari respiró profundo.

–Niégame que te alegró verlo muerto –continuó disminuyendo el volumen de su voz– dime que me he vuelto loca y que no tuviste nada que ver con este asesinato. ¡Anda Matsuri, defiéndete!

–Temari-san, lo siento tanto –gimió Matsuri encogiéndose y enterrando las manos en su cabello– nunca creí que las cosas se iban a salir tanto de control.

Temari frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Todo esto es mi culpa –admitió Matsuri con el rostro escondido y la voz a punto de quebrarse –lo siento, lo siento tanto...

–Tu empezaste a entrenar con veneno el año pasado –Temari arrugó el entrecejo– ¿tú envenenaste al Daimyō?

–Puede decirse de esa manera... –confesó sin levantar la mirada.

–¿Por qué? –su voz cambió a un tono casi desesperado– ¿por qué tendrías que ver en ambas muertes? ¡Ellos eran enemigos!

Matsuri volvió a permanecer en silencio, su respiración se había agitado un poco, apretó los puños, casi hasta hacerlos sangrar. Temari se llevó las manos a las sienes e inhaló profundo.

–Demonios, Matsuri –mustió– ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Gaara?

–¡No! yo no quería; es que yo... –la pequeña se encorvó más hasta juntar la frente con las rodillas– no se suponía que esto terminara así.

–¿_Que esto terminara así_? ¿qué cosa? –Temari recibió por respuesta más movimientos nerviosos de la muchacha –¿Cómo conociste al Daimyō?

–Nunca lo conocí en persona; yo le di veneno al Mayor para que lo pusiera en la comida del Daimyō.

Temari asintió y se acercó peligrosamente a ella

–Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Matsuri, ¿tú mataste a Shisoku-sama?

–Creo que sí... –susurró.

–¿¡Crees! –gritó Temari alejándose un poco –¡¿Cómo demonios es que _crees_?

Silencio...

La rubia respiró lo más hondo que pudo y continuó.

–¿Cuándo conociste al Mayor? –se agachó para recoger la silla y se sentó de nuevo.

–El primero de enero –respondió después de dar un largo suspiro, incorporándose de nuevo.

–¿Qué pasó ese día?

–Nada, sólo lo miré y él me miró.

Temari sacó su abanico con movimiento veloz y lo golpeó contra el piso con tanta fuerza que el suelo se resquebrajó, la otra cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes ante la amenaza.

–¡No juegues conmigo, Matsuri! –le gritó molesta– ¡Ahora mismo me vas a contar cómo y por qué conociste al Mayor, y sobre todo, qué diablos tuviste que ver en todo esto!

Matsuri se encorvó, siguió mirando el piso en donde Temari había golpeado con su abanico y la grieta que había hecho, entonces suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo.

–¿Y bien? –demandó la jōnin mirando fijamente a su subordinada, quien permaneció unos momentos más en silencio antes de comenzar a contar...

–El primero de enero fue el día que regresamos de la misión en las fronteras... –comenzó Matsuri.

Temari relajó su expresión y volvió a cruzar las piernas.


	3. Tensión

**Tensión**

**Primero de enero**

El primero de enero, el equipo de Temari volvió de su misión en las fronteras, con caras largas y de fastidio por no haber podido llegar a tiempo para pasar el año nuevo en Suna.

Lo primero que quiso hacer la líder jōnin, fue ir a su casa a ducharse y quitarse el enojo antes de descargarlo sobre el primer pobre diablo que se le cruzara en el camino, en cambio Matsuri, corrió de inmediato a la torre del Kazekage.

Al entrar, disminuyó su velocidad, pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás no notarán que llevaba mucha prisa y ansias. Pasó frente a un espejo y frenó en seco, se miró, se quitó una ramita que venía colgando de su cabello, se peinó un poco y trató de quitarse la tierra de la cara. De allí, se enfiló muy contenta hacia el despacho del Kage.

Tocó y abrió despacio. Y allí estaba él, de pie, recargado en el marco de la ventana con vista a la calle; seguro la había visto llegar corriendo como desesperada y se veía tan serio y tranquilo como siempre.

Si hubiera sido por ella, se le hubiera lanzado al cuello a abrazarlo, pero Gaara no era precisamente afectuoso, así que Matsuri sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Hola, Gaara-sensei, aquí está el reporte de nuestra última misión –dijo acercándose y entregándole un par de pergaminos.

Gaara se quedó callado unos instantes antes de tomarlos, la observó de pies a cabeza y notó su respiración un poco agitada.

–¿Y Temari? –preguntó en seco dejando los rollos sobre el escritorio sin mostrarles interés.

–Temari-san fue a su casa a darse una ducha, sensei –contestó cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda, sonriéndose un poquito– ella está... digamos algo molesta porque la misión se retrasó mucho y no llegamos anoche; ¿sabes? pasamos el año nuevo en una cueva fría, y, bueno, por eso yo te traigo el reporte de la misión.

El Kage la siguió observando serio –No había prisa –observó.

–Bueno, no... –ella giró el rostro algo apenada– pero...

Matsuri luchó para no mostrarse avergonzada, sabía que no importaba que se retrasara en entregar los reportes, había shinobis que tardaban meses en hacerlo y no tenían problemas, lo único que ella quería era volver a ver a Gaara, pues la misión había durado un poco más de un mes. Sentía tanta emoción de verlo que no podía ocultársela a nadie, mucho menos a él.

–Es que estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ti y ya te extrañaba mucho –admitió dirigiéndole una miradita tímida– siempre me da gusto verte.

Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa, ella se estremeció un poco al sentir su penetrante mirada atravesarla y fue feliz de tenerlo tan cerca, con una expresión en la que se leía que él sabía todo lo que ella sentía.

A la chica se le descompusieron los nervios y por poco se le para el corazón cuando repentinamente, él alzó su brazo hacia ella y enredó un dedo en su cabello, pasando a un milímetro de su rostro.

–¿Una misión agitada? –preguntó sacándole una ramita del cabello.

–Un poco... sí – contestó apenada pasándose rápido los dedos por el cabello en busca de más ramas– Ah, por cierto, Gaara-sensei, tengo algo para ti... –dijo desviando el rostro antes de perder la cordura y lanzarse a besarlo, llevándose una mano atrás para sacar algo de su bolsa.

Le extendió una cajita envuelta en papel rojo y un moño que Gaara tomó confundido y la observó brevemente.

–¿Y esto?

–¡Es un obsequio, por su puesto! –sonrió divertida– Una chica me lo dio hace un rato, cuando llegábamos a las puertas de la Villa, y me pidió que te lo diera porque sabía que yo te vería...

Gaara rodó los ojos y lanzó un bufido sentándose pesadamente.

–Su nombre era Azumi –continuó Matsuri pensativa– ¿o era Ayumi? Ayame, Azami... empezaba con A.

El chico rasgó lento y sin interés la envoltura de su regalo, oyendo de lejos la voz divagante de Matsuri.

–... o tal vez no empezaba con A, era Nasumi... –ella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio con la mano en la barbilla– ¡Sí! Su nombre era Azumi. Lindo el detalle ¿no crees, Gaara-sensei?

Gaara terminó de abrirlo dejando a la vista una caja de chocolates, que miró sin ninguna expresión.

–¡Chocolates! –sonrió Matsuri ampliamente– Esos son muy buenos.

Él levantó la vista y se quedó observándola; ella se notaba tan feliz que no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara aunque se notaba que lo estaba intentando.

–Este... Gaara-sensei... –lo llamó recuperando un poco la seriedad al recordar que tenía algo que decirle– bueno, el motivo de nuestro retraso fue porque al pasar por uno de los pueblos fronterizos, los aldeanos nos detuvieron y dijeron que antiguos ninjas renegados habían pasado por allí para abastecerse de provisiones.

Gaara la miró con atención; no eran las primeras noticias que le llegaban de renegados, y como cada día los rumores eran más fuertes, comenzaba a planear un grupo de búsqueda.

–Temari-san decidió que nos quedaríamos a indagar un poco –continuó ella– pero al parecer se esfumaron sin dejar ninguna pista.

–Hablaré con Temari al respecto –puntualizó Gaara–. Gracias, Matsuri

Matsuri sonrió desviando los ojos.

–Y, bueno... –susurró ella– feliz año nuevo, Gaara-sensei –Gaara sonrió un poquito– te deseo que este año sea mejor que el anterior y... –se detuvo un momento para pensar– y todo ese montón de cosas que seguro ya te han dicho todas las personas a las que has visto hoy y ya te fastidiaron...

–Sí –dijo él para dar por terminadas las felicitaciones, abriendo con cierto descuido la caja de dulces, empujándola un poquito sobre el escritorio en dirección a la chica– ¿quieres?

Ella sonrió con muchas ganas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para apaciguar la emoción que le daba un hecho tan simplón como que Gaara le ofreciera chocolates, pero es que la hacía tan dichosa e inexplicablemente feliz que le parecía incluso una exageración. Se acomodó mejor en la silla frente al escritorio, tomó con calma uno y se lo llevó a la boca mordiéndolo despacio.

–Gracias... – ronroneó con dulzura mirándolo a los ojos, haciéndolo esbozar una casi sonrisa.

Gaara se quedó observándola mientras comía, cruzando los brazos y recargándolos en la mesa, ella sentía los colores subirle a la cara y trataba de no verse demasiado torpe mientras degustaba los dulces.

–¿Tú no quieres uno? –preguntó ella intentando parecer serena.

–Son para ti –le contestó sin dejar de mirarla con su pequeña sonrisa que sólo le reservaba a unas poquísimas personas, y Matsuri era una de ellas.

–Oh, no, no puedo aceptarlos –masculló– fueron un regalo para ti de alguien más.

–De acuerdo –aceptó él tomando la caja y sacando la mayoría– entonces sólo llévate algunos –jaló la caja a la que ya le quedaban sólo unos cuantos y la guardó en un cajón del escritorio.

Matsuri rió un poquito– Gracias... –tomó los chocolates y los guardó en su bolsa, de seguro no se los comería; podrían pasar siglos antes de que Gaara le volviera a dar algo, así que seguro los guardaría para sólo mirarlos de vez en cuando. Agarró un último chocolate, lo desenvolvió y lo mordió sintiéndose apenada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

–¿No vas a leer el reporte de la misión? –preguntó buscando un tema de conversación que le ayudara a bajarse los colores de la cara.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

Gaara ladeó un poco la cabeza clavándole la mirada y quedándose pensativo un momento –En vista de que prefieres estar aquí –dijo estirando un brazo hacía ella y enredando los dedos en su cabello– en vez de ir a quitarte las ramas que traes colgando –le quitó otra ramita haciéndola perder la respiración– puedo dejar mi trabajo un momento y estar sólo contigo –finalizó arrojando la ramita un bote y volviéndose a recargar en el respaldo.

Matsuri se sonrojó y lanzó una risita demasiado nerviosa, agachándose para que el cabello le cayera en la cara y Gaara no la viera, luego, llenó los pulmones de aire y volvió a encararlo.

–Es un placer estar contigo –susurró contenta y él le dedicó un pequeña sonrisa que la obligó a bajar la cara de nuevo de vergüenza –, por cierto, sensei... ya se acerca tu cumpleaños...

Gaara rodó los ojos. Su cumpleaños nunca le había causado emoción y desde que era Kazekage le fastidiaba que armaran fiestas por ello.

–¿Harás algo en especial? –siguió ella.

–Nunca he hecho algo aparte de hacer acto de presencia en mi fiesta –contestó con la voz un poco fastidiada.

–Si, lo sé, bueno... –masculló Matsuri apenada– sólo pensé que tal vez este año querrías hacer algo más...

–¿Cómo qué?

–No, no sé... –ella se mordió un labio apenada– no me hagas caso...

–Si tu quieres... –Gaara tomó uno de los chocolates y lo desenvolvió despacio– podríamos irnos de la fiesta después de un rato.

–¿Irnos a dónde? –el corazón de Matsuri estaba a punto de detenerse.

–A cualquier lado donde no haya ruido.

Gaara tomó la palma de la chica sobre el escritorio y le colocó el chocolate desenvuelto. Ella lentamente se lo llevó a la boca sin tener fuerzas para mirarlo y luego regresó su mano para acariciar la mano de Gaara que yacía sobre la mesa. Él movió un poco los dedos para atrapar los de Matsuri.

–Todo lo que tu quieras –dijo ella serenando su expresión y mirándolo a los ojos. Gaara sonrió un poco.

Tocaron la puerta en esos instantes, y una joven asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Ellos se soltaron las manos lentamente.

–Kazekage-sama, disculpe la molestia –dijo tímida– pero... el Mayor, es decir, Shisoku-sama, el hijo del Daimyō está aquí y...

–¡Kazekage-sama! –exclamó un hombre que apareció detrás de ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa, la hizo a un lado delicadamente y entró– ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡No quería perderme la oportunidad de venir a felicitarlo personalmente!

Gaara no le contestó, apenas asintió levemente con la cabeza, Matsuri se levantó de prisa e hizo una reverencia. El Mayor se acercó y ocupó la silla en la que había estado la chica.

–Lamento haber llegado de una manera tan abrupta –continuó después de no recibir ninguna respuesta–, pero sucede que hay un asunto de suma importancia que quisiera tratar con usted.

El hijo del Daimyō se quedó un momento callado esperando que le contestara, pero sólo se encontró con los ojos claros de Gaara fijos en él y le intimidó un poco, así que desvió discretamente la mirada.

Matsuri nunca había visto ni al Daimyō ni a sus hijos, pero era cierto lo que se comentaba entre las muchachas de la Villa; el Mayor era un hombre alto, bastante más alto que Gaara, apuesto y muy fornido, era como un luchador, a pesar de que no sabía nada de artes ninja, pero sobre todo, era muy, pero muy apuesto.

Shisoku, al notar que era observado por la chica, volteó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba, pues en verdad su sonrisa era muy encantadora, tal como se rumoreaba.

–Se trata de mi padre –siguió hablando el invitado.

Esta vez, Gaara asintió con la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos a Matsuri.

–Oh –mustió ella– con su permiso, Kazekage-sama, Shisoku-sama –hizo una reverencia.

–Señorita –reverenció también él con la cabeza.

Matsuri salió del despacho cerrando con cuidado para no hacer ruido, mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar la risa y corrió al escritorio de la joven que había anunciado momentos atrás la llegada del Mayor.

–¡Por Dios, Suki-san! –exclamó la castaña sentándose de un brinco al escritorio– tenías razón, Shisoku-sama es malditamente guapo, debe tener un pacto con el diablo o algo así –se rió echándose aire a la cara con las manos– supongo que ya avisaste a todas las mujeres de la Villa que él se encuentra por aquí, ¿no?

–Quizá ya se me escapó un comentario o dos –respondió la chica con una sonrisa pícara– pronostico muchos paseos casuales por donde él ande... sobre todo después de los comentarios que hizo respecto a que quería desposarse con una kunoichi de Suna.

–¡Y que lo digas! –clavó la mirada en la puerta del Kazekage mientras mecía los pies– su sonrisa es... realmente encantadora, como si viniera de otro mundo.

Suki torció la boca y observó a Matsuri con algo de recelo– Ya, ya, ya –exclamó–, no te basta con que Gaara-sama sólo te ponga atención a ti –sonrió divertida y se cruzó de brazos–, al menos déjanos a las demás el consuelo de poder conquistar a Shisoku-sama.

Matsuri se rió nerviosa– ¡Qué cosas dices, Suki-san!

–Oh, vamos –Suki comenzó a picarle las costillas con el dedo, Matsuri se bajó del escritorio con otro brinco– ¡Dímelo! ¡Juro que no se lo diré a nadie! ¿Tú y Gaara-sama ya son novios?

–¡Claro que no! –atrapó sus manos para que dejara de picotearla– ¿de dónde sacaste esa barbaridad?

–¡Cielos! –exclamó levantando ambas manos– todo el mundo lo dice, Mat-su-ri-chan, ¡anda, di la verdad!

–Te he dicho la verdad –se rió–, son cosas que inventa la gente.

–No te creo, ¡mentirosa! –fingió un puchero–, nadie te cree –se llevó las manos a la cintura fingiendo indignación.

–No se por qué se dice eso –rió dando dos pasos atrás volviendo a enrojecer.

–Matsuri-chan... –Suki se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la pared sonriendo con picardía– no pretendas ser inocente... pasas largas horas en su oficina, entrenan juntos cuando él no tiene mucho trabajo, a veces salen a comer juntos, sólo a ti te mira cuando te alejas y tú llegas a verlo como una desesperada cada que pasas tiempo sin verlo...

–Gaara-sama y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos –se defendió Matsuri tratando de restarle importancia– y el tiempo que pasamos juntos es porque él es mi sensei y yo le estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

–Y lo más importante... ¡Acabo de verlos tomados de la mano!

–¡No estábamos tomados de la mano! –Matsuri intentó ponerse seria, pero la sonrisa de rostro era inexplicable.

–¡Cómo no! –Suki alzó una ceja y torció la boca– Anda, ya dímelo, fingiendo sólo pareces tonta.

Matsuri rió –Suki-chan –dijo entrelazando sus dedos– Kazekage-sama quiere pasar su cumpleaños conmigo.

La otra ahogó un grito y dio un saltito –¡Matsuri! –exclamó emocionada– ¡Te odio! ¡Todas te odiamos!

–Pero eso no significa nada –dijo Matsuri también emocionada.

–No. Lo único que significa es que Gaara-sama te ama, desgraciadísima afortunada.

–No, no creo –replicó tratando de no gritar de emoción– quiero decir... no quiero imaginar cosas que tal vez no son y...

–Claro que no, tonta, yo veo a Gaara-sama todos los días, todo el día y estoy segura que está enamorado de ti ¿qué no lo sientes?

–Pues sí, pero... –Matsuri se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza– no quiero hacerme ilusiones...

Ambas chicas volvieron a su postura seria en el momento porque la puerta volvió a abrirse y el Mayor salió caminando elegantemente, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa y ellas una reverencia.

%%%

–Sí, lo recuerdo, montones de chicas con cara de estúpidas aglomeradas casualmente afuera del restaurante dónde almorzó el Mayor –dijo Temari observando el abanico– pero eso no explica el por qué te alegró su muerte.

–Bueno, esa vez, el Mayor le pidió a Gaara-sama que comieran juntos al día siguiente y eso fue lo que comenzó todo –explicó Matsuri.

–¿Ah sí? ¿por qué? –clavó la vista en ella

–Porque al día siguiente el Mayor reveló sus intenciones de matar a su padre para quedarse con su poder.

–¿Cómo?

–Él mismo se lo dijo a Gaara-sama –Matsuri respiró hondo– y luego, Gaara-sama me lo dijo a mi...

%%%

**Dos de enero**

Gaara y Shisoku-sama, habían quedado para comer el dos de enero. Al Kazekage no le entusiasmaba la idea y hubiera declinado de no haber sido porque aquel hombre había dicho específicamente que lo que tenía que decirle era de vital importancia para la seguridad de la Aldea de la Arena.

–¿Y bien? –habló Gaara, con su tono exigente y frío cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

–Me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación a comer, Kazekage-sama –dijo el Mayor mostrándole su sonrisa amable mientras revolvía un poco los fideos de los platos recién llegados– ¿cómo va todo? ¿su familia de encuentra bien?

–No vine a hablar de eso –declaró cruzándose de brazos algo molesto.

–En verdad necesita mejorar su diplomacia –murmuró para sí mismo y luego agregó en voz alta– Bien. Sé que no le gustan los rodeos, así que iré al grano: mi padre tiene un plan para destituirlo de su cargo de Kazekage y vengo a negociar esa información.

–No –respondió Gaara exactamente igual de serio.

_No._ Sólo no. El Mayor se quedó sin palabras por instantes. Esperaba oír preguntas, entablar una discusión, explicar sus motivos, pero le había contestado con un simple _no _que cortaba todo el resto de la conversación que tenía planeada.

–Si eso es todo –dijo el Kage comenzando a levantarse–, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

–¡No, espere! –lo detuvo alzando hacia él una mano– al menos escúcheme, ¿cómo es posible que no le interese?

–El Daimyō me ha querido sacar de mi puesto desde hace mucho –contestó con frialdad– no me intimida nada que venga de él.

–Kazekage-sama, escúcheme –Gaara volvió a acomodarse con desgano–. No es un secreto para nadie que mi padre y mi hermano menor se mueren porque usted deje de ser Kazekage.

–Ya dijo eso.

Shisoku-sama cruzó los brazos y se echó para atrás en su silla turbado por la falta de interés de Gaara en un asunto que él consideraba demasiado importante.

–Cuando yo sea el Daimyō, acabaré con todas las estupideces de mi padre y de mi hermano de no apoyar a Suna; pero por su puesto, también necesito que usted coopere conmigo.

–Ya dije que no –Gaara se levantó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–¿Por qué no? –chilló detrás de él– claro, debí suponer que a usted no le interesaría la vidas de todos los inocentes que están en peligro.

Gaara giró lento y lo miró a los ojos con tanta severidad que Shisoku-sama quiso rehuir de su mirada por puro instinto, pero le enfrentó con el ceño fruncido.

–Usted no sabe nada de mi.

–Lamento si lo ofendí –se disculpó–, por favor escuche todo lo que vine a decirle antes de marcharse.

Gaara se lo pensó un poco; no le agradaba el hombre que tenía enfrente y le irritaba imaginárselo como Daimyō porque tendría que tragarse sus discursos diplomáticos y su patética forma de encantar a la gente, al menos con el actual Daimyō no tenía que interactuar ni fingir hipocresía más de lo necesario debido a su evidente aversión hacia él. Finalmente, por segunda vez volvió a sentarse haciendo sonreír a su interlocutor.

–Mi padre tiene un plan para destituirlo de su puesto de Kage –tomó los palillos y sorbió unos fideos antes de continuar y sin reparar en la expresión furiosa de Gaara por ser la tercera vez que repetía eso–. Está seguro de que cuando lleve a cabo su plan conseguirá más votos de los concejales en su contra y pues, usted sabe.

–Ya me han llegado rumores de una conspiración en mi contra.

El Mayor sonrió con sorna

–Eso es lo que vine a discutir... ¿qué puede darme usted a cambio de la información sobre esa conspiración?

Gaara se cruzó de brazos. Debería de aplastarle los miembros a ese cretino para que se dejara de estupideces y hablara de una buena vez. De pronto sentía que toda la paciencia que había venido trabajando para con la gente imbécil se iba por la borda.

Al ver que no le contestaba, Shisoku siguió hablando.

–Tal vez pueda darme una mujer...

Gaara frunció el ceño, preguntándose si acaso el Mayor deseaba conocerlo enojado.

–Muchas mujeres de Suna estarían felices de estar con usted –dijo el Kage apuñalándolo con la mirada.

–Pero, no me interesa cualquiera –tomó aire–, verá, me he enterado de que existen kunoichi con un entrenamiento secreto y especial en las artes del amor y de la seducción; se dice que son las mejores amantes del mundo y sé que hay kunoichi en Suna así.

–Kishas... –murmuró Gaara entornando los ojos.

–Exacto –exclamó con una sonrisa–; las Kishas. Quiero una de esas kunoichi.

–Sólo por esta vez –murmuró Gaara mirándolo duramente– voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché nada de lo dijo; no se hacen trueques con las mujeres de Suna.

–Pero si para eso sirven esas kunoichi... –dijo con socarronería encogiéndose de hombros.

–La información de las Kisha es clasificada, así como el tipo de misiones que se les asigna. Vuelva a decir algo como eso y me aseguraré de que no vuelva estar jamás con una mujer, ¿si entiende a lo que me refiero, verdad? –amenazó Gaara acercándose un poco al rostro del otro para luego volverse a poner de pie.

–Sólo piénselo, Kazekage-sama ¿de verdad no quiere saber lo que mi padre planea en su contra? El tiempo se acaba y hay vidas inocentes.

Gaara caminó en dirección a la salida.

–Esta bien, como usted quiera –continuó el Mayor alzando las manos–, de todas formas, algún día yo mismo mataré a mi padre y cuando sea el Daimyō y vea cómo mejora la economía de Suna para bien, seguro podremos llegar a un acuerdo respecto a una de esas mujeres.

Lo ignoró por completo y lo dejó sólo. Shisoku-sama se quedó sonriendo en su asiento y negando con la cabeza; qué difícil se le hacía tratar con Gaara, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir intentándolo hasta conseguir el capricho que no se sacaba de la cabeza desde varios meses atrás.

%%%

–¿Kishas? –preguntó Naruto evocando recuerdos, aún sentado en el caro jardincillo del palacio, mientras arrancaba con descuido el pasto– Ero-sennin hablaba bastante de ellas, pero me parecían más bien una alucinación de su parte. ¿Entrenan kunoichi así en Suna?

Gaara negó con la cabeza– Sí hay algunas en Suna, pero ellas no entrenaron en el país; solamente en el País del Agua existe ese entrenamiento y no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

–Ya veo –silbó el rubio con los brazos detrás de la nuca–, pues que enfermo estaba ese tipo... nunca te agradó en realidad, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió levemente.

–¿Pero no se suponía que era lo máximo y todos lo amaban? –preguntó Naruto enarcando una ceja. Gaara bufó– Todo el mundo hablaba de él como si fuera el dios del universo, incluso Sakura-chan y ella nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Gaara miró el piso con desgano y volvió a permanecer callado un rato hasta que agregó:

–Yo fui estúpido. Si hubiera pensado mejor en lo que el Mayor me dijo ese día no hubiera cometido un error tan grande.

–No hay caso en ponerse a pensar en lo que hubiéramos o no hecho –opinó encogiendo los hombros– simplemente... –se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo continuar.

El pelirrojo chasqueó los dientes y lanzó un bufido de fastidio.

–Se lo debí haber dicho a mis hermanos; ellos hubieran hecho hablar a ese impertinente.

–Gaara...

–Como habíamos recibido noticias de varios pueblos de que ninjas renegados habían sido vistos rondando en los alrededores, mis hermanos armaron un grupo jōnin de reconocimiento para ir a buscar pistas de ellos y se marcharon el cuatro de enero.


	4. Adoración

**Adoración**

**Cuatro de enero**

El cuatro de enero, muy temprano, Kankurō y Temari junto con varios jōnin más, ya estaban listos en las puertas de Suna, despidiéndose de su hermano menor para marcharse.

Había llegado el rumor de que varios ninjas renegados habían estado rondando por los alrededores, todo indicaba que estaban organizándose para algo, por lo que un equipo de varios jōnin había tomado la decisión de salir a buscar información antes de formar las brigadas de captura.

–No pude estar aquí en año nuevo –dijo Temari sonriendo tiernamente–, pero prometo que regresaremos antes de tu cumpleaños.

–Te damos nuestra palabra –agregó Kankurō revolviéndole el cabello a Gaara.

–Eso no es relevante –apuntó Gaara echando la cabeza hacia atrás para liberarse de su hermano–, terminen la misión y luego podrán hacer lo que les plazca.

–Bueno, bueno –Kankurō se encogió de hombros–, pero ya verás como reuniremos suficiente información sobre los renegados antes de tu cumpleaños.

Gaara les sonrió un poco –Está bien. Que tengan suerte.

En instantes desaparecieron todos lo shinobis y el Kazekage se quedó un rato observando la dirección en la que se habían marchado.

No les había dicho lo que el Mayor le dijo dos días atrás; se había quedado inquieto y no quería que sus hermanos lo notaran para que no hicieran nada ni se preocuparan, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que eso era estúpido, que ellos eran su familia y que no debía ocultarles cosas, mucho menos tratándose de conspiraciones y traiciones.

Justo cuando ya se iban, había estado tentado a pedirles que no se fueran, para que en vez de ir a buscar ninjas traicioneros perdidos en algún lugar de la nada, se quedaran con él a arreglar lo que el desgraciado Feudal tuviera en su contra.

Pensó que estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco paranoico; imaginaba mil cosas que el Daimyō pudiera estar planeando, desde las más absurdas hasta las más complejas e imposibles, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no iba a permitir chantajearse, pero, aún así, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en su mente y eso le molestaba porque nunca había sido una persona que divagara mucho en un solo tema. Sacudió la cabeza y bufó pesadamente ahuyentando sus pensamientos y recordando el trabajo que tenía que hacer, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino para adentrarse de nuevo a la Villa.

Matsuri había estado entrenando desde el alba, tomaba su viejo jōhyō y lo arrojaba contra varios objetivos, atinando a todos, volviendo a contraer la cuerda sin permitir que se enredara en ningún lugar. Se sorprendió mucho y sonrió cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Gaara la estaba observando.

–¡Sensei!

–Eres experta con el jōhyō –dijo caminando hacia ella–, deberías practicar con otras armas.

–Sí... –sonrió desviando la mirada– he estado practicando también con los ninjatos, pero, el jōhyō es... como si fuera parte de mi –finalizó con un gesto tierno al recordar sus primeras lecciones de años atrás.

–Claro... –murmuró Gaara recordando lo mismo.

–¿Temari-san y Kankurō-san ya se han ido? –preguntó con una pequeña expresión de decepción.

–Acaban de marcharse –respondió cruzando los brazos.

–Ya veo... –mustió girando la cabeza en dirección a la entrada de la Villa – me hubiera gustado ir con ellos y...

–Solamente fueron jōnin –la interrumpió.

–Sí... lo entiendo... –y sonrió un poco.

Gaara torció su gesto un poco y fijó su vista a lo lejos –En realidad... –calló.

–¿Pasa algo, sensei? –inquirió ella ladeando la cabeza.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Se descolocó un poco y miró a su sensei con sorpresa, guardó su pequeña arma y con una sonrisa dulce asintió. Gaara se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ella sabía que eso significaba que lo siguiera. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la torre del Kage y una vez allí subieron a lo más alto.

Desde el techo de la torre toda Suna era visible, y más allá de ella, las dunas del desierto se alzaban imponentes, crueles y hermosas. Ambos se sentaron, Matsuri observaba cada vez un poco más impaciente a Gaara, él había perdido la mirada en el horizonte.

Gaara respiraba con tanta tranquilidad que ella se sentía casi arrullada y comenzó a mecerse muy lentamente mientras seguía mirándolo. Él giró un poco la cabeza para verla, la recorrió con la mirada y luego dejó que sus miradas se encontraran un largo rato.

No podía evitar, cada vez que la miraba, recordar hacía tantos años que la conoció y compararla con lo que era en ese momento; cuánto había crecido, cuánto había cambiado, lo fuerte y linda que se había vuelto. Quería estirar la mano y tocar su rostro, pero en vez de eso, volvió a perder la mirada en el horizonte.

–El Mayor... –dijo Gaara en un murmullo muy bajo– dice que el Daimyō tiene un plan para destituirme.

–¿El Daimyō? –repitió ella mirándolo fijamente y luego de un momento agregó– ¿acaso se trata de esos rumores de la conspiración en tu contra?

Gaara exhaló con fastidio; tenía ya un tiempo que se escuchaban entre los cotilleos los rumores de una conspiración para dar un golpe de estado en Suna, sin embargo, nadie les había tomado importancia y no quedaban más que como un chisme sin fundamento.

–Al Daimyō nunca le gustó que yo tuviera este cargo –la miró un poco de reojo–. Sabes que la relación de Suna con el Daimyō no es precisamente buena, al contrario que con el Mayor, que es el único de esa familia que apoya mi puesto.

–Eso siempre lo hemos sabido –se encogió de hombros– ¿Por qué te preocupa ahora?

–Dijo que había vidas de inocentes en peligro, y dijo que si le entregaba a una de las kunoichi Kisha me diría lo que planea el Daimyō– gruñó.

Matsuri reflexionó un momento con la mirada en el piso y luego agregó:

–Pero, ¿crees que sea verdad lo que dice? Quizá sólo quiere tener a una de esas... kunoichi –suspiró

Gaara chasqueó los dientes molesto –no sé.

–¿Mandarás a alguien a investigar si es verdad?

–No puedo –gruñó–. Si yo mando cualquier misión en contra del Daimyō, el Concejo le advertirá de inmediato haciendo todo inútil.

–Pero... –susurró algo tímida– ¿y si el Concejo no se entera?

Gaara le clavó una mirada desaprobatoria y ella se encogió de hombros apenada.

–Sabes que eso es contra la ley.

–Lo... lo siento –farfulló mirando hacia otro lado y permaneció un rato en silencio – ¿pero entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿cómo puedes saber lo que Daimyō planea? Y, bueno, las Kishas entrenan para seducir y esas cosas –dudó antes de continuar– es su trabajo a fin de cuentas... ¿por qué no...?

–No puedo asignarles misiones a ellas sin ser aprobadas por el Concejo –Gaara respiró hondo–. Volvemos a lo mismo.

–Ya entiendo... –la niña giró la vista apenada.

–Y creo que esto del Daimyō tiene alguna conexión con todos los ninjas renegados que han sido vistos –afirmó él tensando un poco los músculos.

Matsuri se acercó un poco más a su lado.

–¿Cómo?

–No lo sé –Gaara hizo una pausa–, creo que he cometido un error al permitir a los jōnin salir a buscarlos sin decirles lo que me dijo el Mayor; creo que los he mandado a dar vueltas sin rumbo.

–¿Lo crees, sensei?

–Es sospechoso que tantos renegados sean vistos en tan poco tiempo, significa que están organizándose para algo y deben de estar bajo el mando de alguien que tenga mucho poder, como el Daimyō.

–O sus hijos –sugirió Matsuri y Gaara la miró fijamente, considerando qué tantas posibilidades había de que pudiera ser verdad.

–También es posible... –aceptó volviendo los ojos al horizonte.

–Pero... –Matsuri dudó un poco antes de continuar– ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Temari-san ni a Kankurō-san...?

Gaara permaneció en silenció un rato, muy concentrado con la mirada al frente...

–Supongo que me niego a que alguien se de cuenta de que el Mayor logró asustarme.

Ella se sorprendió de que Gaara declarara aquello, se quedó sin palabras y le generó una mezcla tanto de preocupación y ansiedad como de felicidad al saberse la única que tenía el privilegio de conocer lo que el Kazekage sentía.

–Tal vez... –Matsuri acomodó sus ideas en la mente– tal vez sean hechos aislados, quizá estas apresurándote a sacar conclusiones; ninjas renegados hay por todas partes del mundo, y los rumores de conspiración del Daimyō y sus seguidores han existido desde que asumiste tu rango de Kage.

Otro largo momento de silencio inundó el ambiente, ambos permanecieron sentados y quietos, sólo el viento movía sus cabellos levemente y por momentos soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar granos de arena, que la gente del desierto había aprendido a sentirlos como una caricia en la piel.

Los pensamientos de Gaara chocaban los unos con los otros, comenzando a provocarle dolor de cabeza, quizá Matsuri tenía razón y se estaba apresurando a sacar conclusiones de hechos que siempre habían estado presentes; aún así no podía alejar de su cabeza la sensación de que algo muy malo iba a suceder. Odiaba los presentimientos, no creía en ellos, pero este demasiado fuerte, no podía ignorarlo por más que lo intentara.

Ella tenía razón; debía mandar a alguien a investigar para saber lo que pasaba y dejar de imaginar cosas, así el Concejo no estuviera de acuerdo.

–Tengo trabajo que hacer –dijo Gaara de pronto, se levantó y luego volteó a ver a la chica que permanecía sentada–, deberías seguir entrenando.

Matsuri asintió y se puso de pie también. Gaara apenas y le dedicó un movimiento con la cabeza para despedirse de ella y desapareció en una ráfaga de arena.

Volvió a su despacho y se sentó con desgano en su escritorio observando la pila de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar. No le gustaba que el trabajo se le acumulara, pero últimamente había estado dejando pasar bastantes cosas, como si repentinamente hubiera perdido interés en su trabajo.

No era que le entusiasmara demasiado pasar todo el día en una oficina leyendo y firmando; era cansado y sedentario. Le gustaba porque ahora era reconocido y respetado por su gente, porque tenía la oportunidad de protegerlos y era él el que representaba a Suna entera.

Sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si ese era verdaderamente su lugar, si lo merecía después de todo el daño que había causado en el pasado.

Había gente a la que no le gustaba que él fuera el Kazekage y desde que había perdido el poder de Shukaku había muchos que dudaban que pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a Suna y algunos, entre ellos, el Daimyō, el Menor y dos de los concejales, que habían dicho públicamente que sin el Biju, Gaara ya no era nada, que nunca había sido digno de confianza y que debían sustituirlo antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien.

Él los ignoraba, eran sus hermanos los que se fastidiaban y tomaban posturas hostiles. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría estaba de su lado, lo habían aceptado y confiaban en él, pero, realmente le pesaba mucho todo lo malo que se seguía hablando, tanto que varias veces había querido darles la razón y abdicar de su puesto.

Y así la noche cayó sobre la Arena. Todos se habían retirado a dormir, muy pocas luces quedaban encendidas en toda Suna y Gaara seguía cavilando en su silla, leyendo por encima los pergaminos que tenía enfrente, firmando algunos y retrasándose más en los otros.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta, se abrió lento y Matsuri entró al despacho con una mueca un tanto apenada.

–Hola, sensei –saludó ella bajito como si temiera romper el silencio sepulcral que rodeaba a la torre.

–Es muy tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Me quedé entrenando –balbuceó–, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y pues, no tengo sueño, me di cuenta de que seguías aquí por la luz y me preguntaba si tienes mucho trabajo y quisieras que te ayudara en algo– siguió hablando cada vez un poco más rápido.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo, señalando con la cabeza el montonal de papeles sobre el escritorio– Claro.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a clasificar los papeles, ya le había ayudado varias veces, así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con Matsuri allí, Gaara trabajaba un poco más rápido y le parecía menos tedioso estar leyendo, sellando y firmando. Luego de un par de horas, una gran cantidad de pergaminos ya se encontraban perfectamente archivados.

Matsuri bostezó y se talló los ojos

–Vete a dormir –ordenó Gaara mirándola de reojo.

–Aún no tengo sueño –replicó volviendo a bostezar–, bueno, sólo un poco.

–Ya has ayudado bastante.

Un tercer bostezo y una risita por parte de la muchacha– Está bien –se levantó y se desperezó un poco.

Matsuri se quedó de pie observándolo, la única luz que quedaba en todo el edificio era la lámpara que él tenía a su lado, iluminándolo parcialmente y se quedó fascinada observando cómo las sombras delineaban su cara y su cabello se veía más rojo.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido, todos dormían ya. Gaara estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que no parecía notar que había alguien más, acercó su silla un poco más a la mesa y recargó la barbilla en una de sus manos. Matsuri inhaló profundo.

–Gaara-sensei...

Gaara levantó la cabeza de la pila de papeles para preguntarle con la mirada que ocurría, ella había preparado durante semanas lo que quería decirle, y ahora, cuando por fin lo tenía enfrente y sin nadie que pudiera interrumpir, se le atoraron las palabras en las garganta e incluso había olvidado como respirar.

El Kazekage ladeó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado volviendo a demandar con su gesto que hablara, pero Matsuri sólo pudo morderse la lengua para que un gemido de frustración no se le escapara, tragó saliva desistiendo de hablar ya que no quería soltar una gran cadena de incoherencias; a Gaara no le gustaban las personas que no podían hilar frases.

–Dime, Matsuri –dijo luego de no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, ahora o nunca; ella había dejado de ser cobarde, claro que sí. Gaara le había enseñado a ser valiente, a ser fuerte, a no dar un paso atrás, así muriera de miedo y había llegado el momento de aplicarlo todo.

Se acercó hasta poner ambas manos sobre el escritorio y acercó su rostro al suyo, examinando cada detalle del mismo. Él desvió su mirada sólo un instante hacia las manos que ahora estaban sobre sus papeles y regresó los ojos a los de ella, pero en ningún momento cambió su postura.

Entonces ella se aproximó aún más, hasta que sus narices estuvieron a un milímetro de distancia e intentaba que su respiración no se descompusiera, mientras él seguía inmóvil, excepto por el casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho en su tranquila respiración y eventualmente parpadeaba, con la mirada fija en ella.

Sí, ella se había vuelto valiente, sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón desbocado que seguro retumbaban en toda la Villa la hacían sentirse cobarde de nuevo.

Así que no lo pensó más, cerró los ojos y posó sus labios en los suyos, él también cerró los párpados y moviendo un poco la cabeza le correspondió a su beso.

Duró un segundo, quizá fueron dos y Matsuri se separó de él, se echó para atrás para recuperar su posición de pie tras el escritorio, con los ojos aún cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hubiera deseado que durara más tiempo, levantar su mano y enredarla en su cabello y de ser posible quedarse así toda la noche.

Abrió los ojos lento. Gaara no se había movido ni un centímetro en todo el rato y no le apartaba la vista. No parecía estar enfadado, ni molesto, tampoco confundido o sorprendido, pero Matsuri estuvo segura de que una pequeña sonrisa estaba curvando sus labios.

Recordó de nuevo cómo se respiraba y lanzó una risita que ella misma consideró tonta.

–Buenas noches, Gaara-sensei –dijo al fin girándose hacía la puerta.

–Buenas noches, Matsuri –le contestó dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo a sus papeles.

Ella salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido. Quería gritar, correr por toda la torre, decirle a todo el mundo que había besado a su Kazekage y volver a gritar, pero no lo haría, porque a Gaara no le gustaban las personas que no podían hilar frases ni las que gritaban.

%%

–¡¿Y luego? –chilló Naruto emocionado.

–¿De qué? –preguntó Gaara un poco fastidiado.

–¿Apoco dejaste que se fuera? –el rubio lo miró boquiabierto.

–Sí –contestó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

–¡Gaara eres... –se mordió la lengua para no decir una palabra que pudiera destruir la alianza entre Konoha y Suna– aburrido! Debiste ir tras ella y llevarla de regreso a tu despacho, tirar al suelo todas las cosas de tu escritorio, arrojarla sobre él y...

Naruto se quedó callado al sentir los ojos de Gaara atravesarlo, desgarrarlo, acuchillarlo y cortarlo en pedazos.

–Ok, ok –dijo a manera de disculpa riéndose nervioso.

–Entonces me di cuenta de que yo no podía merecer lo que Matsuri sentía por mí –a Gaara se le nubló le expresión y Naruto se sintió descolocado.

–¿Eh?

–Y en cuanto el Concejo se enteró de que mis hermanos se habían marchado, convocó a una junta urgente el cinco de enero –se apresuró a cambiar el tema antes de que Naruto comenzara a pedir más explicaciones sobre ella.


	5. Rabia

**Rabia**

**Cinco de enero**

Gaara se quedó toda la noche en su despacho. Después de que Matsuri se fue, sólo revisó un par de papeles más y se fue a uno de los sillones a descansar un poco.

Tenía sueño y estuvo dormitando por largo rato. No le gustaba dormir. Aunque ya habían pasado varios años de que había perdido a Shukaku, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a aparecer en su cabeza y seguía sintiendo que escaparía casi con la misma intensidad de cuando era real, así que cada que advertía que el sueño lo vencía, agitaba la cabeza con fuerza y trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas.

También le dolía la cabeza, por el cansancio de no haber dormido en muchos días; masajeaba sus sienes en un intento por hacer desaparecer el dolor. Sabía que si dormía no pasaría nada malo, pero no quería hacerlo; dormir, lejos de hacerlo descansar, sólo le causaba angustia y pesadillas.

Cerró los párpados sólo para descansarlos, volviendo a sentir los labios de Matsuri una y otra vez sobre los suyos y también volvía a escuchar la voz del Mayor en su mente. Un remolino de encontradas e indescifrables emociones le estaban taladrando el cerebro.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando el Sol le pegó en la cara, no estaba muy seguro de si se había quedado dormido y se levantó del sillón con la sensación de no saber en dónde se encontraba ni que día era, tallándose los ojos con fuerza.

Reconoció los pasos de Suki fuera de su oficina. Él se recargó en la pared resoplando al tiempo que la muchacha abría la puerta y entraba con una taza y una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Kazekage-sama –saludó caminando hacia él– ¿café?

Gaara la escudriñó por un momento aún con esa sensación de confusión.

–Muy cargado y sin azúcar –aclaró la chica extendiendo la taza hacia él.

–Gracias –masculló tomándola y dándole un sorbo.

–Disculpe, Kazekage-sama –dijo bajito y encogiéndose de hombros–, se nota bastante agotado, es decir, sé que no es asunto mío, pero creo que debería ir a descansar, de nuevo no durmió nada, tal vez, digo yo –finalizó balbuceando.

Gaara la miró un instante y luego caminó a la ventana, recargó un hombro en el marco y dio un nuevo sorbo a su café observando a la poca gente en la calle que se encontraba levantada a esas horas.

–Todo esta bien –dijo sin mirarla–, avísame cuando sea la hora de la junta con el Concejo –le pidió pensando en que tenía tanto sueño que tal vez se quedaría dormido.

–Por su puesto –sonrió– ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

El Kazekage siguió mirando detenidamente las calles de Suna mientras se acababa el café y Suki esperaba de pie en medio de la oficina.

–Quiero una lista de todos los chūnin con posibilidades de ascender a jōnin de la Aldea –dijo mirando de reojo a la muchacha– y no le digas a nadie que te lo pedí.

Ella ladeó la cabeza confundida, no imaginaba por qué debía ser un secreto una lista de chūnin; esa era información pública. Finalmente asintió y tras tomar la taza vacía, se despidió con una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

Gaara volvió a sentarse en el sillón pesadamente. Tal vez también debió pedirle una aspirina.

De verdad no quería dormirse, pero una vez que parpadeó, sus ojos se quedaron cerrados y sucumbió ante el sueño; ya no recordaba cuántos días llevaba sin dormir.

Y como siempre que dormía, apareció Shukaku en su mente, con sus horribles ojos amarillos y su risa estridente y malévola. Le desesperaba verlo escapar; aplastaba las casas de la Villa y mataba a los shinobis que salían a enfrentarlo, la sangre se los aldeanos que él juró proteger corría sin descanso por las calles, y él no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo.

Volvió a ver al Mayor hablándole del Daimyō, revolvía sus fideos con su sonrisa cínica y exasperante que hacía suspirar a todas las mujeres y a él le irritaba de sobremanera. Lo volvió a ver en su oficina con sus aires de superioridad, sonriéndole a Matsuri y ella sonrojada devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Otra vez sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, una y otra vez, repitiendo sin parar ese beso de dos segundos mientras Shukaku corría libre y feliz por la Aldea. La besaba y cada vez hacía más largo su beso, mas profundo, más apasionado, con sus cuerpos más cerca, sus respiraciones agitadas y a la par, y se desesperaba por no poder separarla y advertirle que el demonio de una cola estaba demasiado cerca.

Le angustiaba; ella era su preciosa alumna, la única que lo había elegido, la única que siempre fue amable con él, la única que podía ser tan tonta como para meterse con un monstruo inestable y asesino. La quería tanto; su mirada era encantadora, su voz era la más dulce que había escuchado y sus labios lo más delicioso que había probado jamás.

La siguió besando, no podía soltarla, no quería soltarla jamás y la estrujó contra él mientras Shukaku golpeaba su pecho. La deseaba tanto; cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de cómo necesitaba pasar más y más tiempo con ella, que necesitaba olerla y tenerla cerca para sentirse tranquilo, que necesitaba ver sus ojos y oír su voz porque lo hacía sentir completo y también feliz. Estaba seguro de que nadie, nunca, podría hacerle sentir algo parecido.

Se comió su boca y tocó su cuerpo mientras sus manos se convertían en garras de arena que atravesaban el cuerpo de su perfecta niña. Ella abrió los ojos y le dedicó su bonita mirada y su sonrisa sincera mientras él sentía su sangre escurrir por sus costados y sin poder desprendérsele escuchaba la maldita risa de su demonio y la hacía pedazos, arrancando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero ella no hacía nada por tratar de soltarse o de huir, se aferraba a su cuello y ensangrentada le correspondía a sus besos hasta que cayó muerta.

Una mano en su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad. Gaara se incorporó de forma brusca, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón, asustando a la muchacha que lo había despertado.

–Lo... lo siento Kazekage-sama –se disculpó Suki–, pero la junta con el Concejo comenzará en unos momentos...

Gaara observó sus manos y luego las enterró en su cabello, su respiración se había agitado un poco y lanzó un gruñido molesto.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la chica mirándolo preocupada– puedo ir a informarles que no está disponible para la junta...

–No es necesario –dijo poniéndose de pie–. Gracias.

No dijo nada más y rápido salió de su oficina dejando a la joven adentro. Caminó por los pasillos de la torre respirando profundamente para alejar las imágenes de su cabeza; por eso no le gustaba dormir, no había dormido ni una sola vez sin tener pesadillas. Era tan real el olor a sangre que no podía quitárselo de la nariz.

Había matado a Matsuri, a su Matsuri. No podía permitirse eso ni siquiera en sus sueños. Le había dolido tanto que se sentía incapaz de recuperar la respiración.

Él era lo que era por más que intentara cambiar y no iba a permitir que la posibilidad de hacerle daño fuera remotamente posible. Debía asegurarse que jamás la lastimaría; debía alejarla antes de que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

Llegó a la sala del Concejo y antes de entrar respiró hondo recobrando por completo su porte. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con todos los concejales ya sentados y esperándolo en la mesa redonda, mirándolo fijamente. Gaara caminó despacio hacia su silla y se sentó con tranquilidad.

–Gaara-sama... –comenzó Baki luego de aclararse la garganta– antes de que llegara hablábamos de los altos jōnin de la aldea.

–¿Dónde están Kankurō–san y Temari-san? –preguntó con actitud mordaz uno de los concejales más viejos.

Gaara tardó unos momentos en responder y finalmente se dirigió a él.

–Les informé a ustedes de todos los avisos de ninjas renegados que habían llegado de distintos pueblos del país; mis hermanos formaron un escuadrón jōnin para reunir información.

–Rumores de pueblos no son suficientes para movilizar a los mejores jōnin de la Aldea –dijo un concejal llamado Joseki.

Joseki-sama fue uno de aquellos que nunca quiso a Gaara como Kazekage, y sus constantes comentarios incisivos solían molestar tanto a Gaara como a los demás concejales; los choques entre los mismos miembros del Concejo siempre habían supuesto un problema y un retraso para la Aldea entera.

Gaara lo miró indiferente, sin embargo, estaba profundamente molesto en sus entrañas; las pesadillas lo seguían carcomiendo, el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle demasiado, y la persona enfrente de él, quien siempre se encargaba de recordarle la sangre que nunca podría lavar de sus manos, le provocaba punzadas en las sienes.

–Lo que Joseki-sama quiere decir –se apresuró a explicar Ryusa, otro de los concejales– es que comentábamos hace unos momentos el grado de impertinencia de sacar a nuestros mejores jōnin de la Aldea sin una razón de verdadero peso.

–Sin embargo –objetó Baki cruzando las manos sobre la mesa– también discutíamos que asuntos de ninjas renegados son lo suficientemente serios para esta movilización.

Tal vez sí le dolía la cabeza demasiado, eso o Gaara no estaba entendiendo el asunto de toda esa discusión.

–El punto es... –demandó saber el Kazekage lanzándoles a todos una mirada inquisidora.

–El punto es Gaara-sama – aclaró Goza, un concejal que no había hablado hasta ese momento– que no hay ningún punto; Joseki-sama pidió esta reunión sin explicarse con mucha claridad.

–El punto es Kazekage-sama –continuó Joseki en tono punzante– que es una imprudencia de su parte sacar a Kankurō y a Temari de la Villa arriesgando la seguridad de todos.

–¡Estamos dando vueltas sin llegar a ningún lado! –gruñó otro concejal, Sajo, visiblemente molesto– Llevamos ya un gran rato alegando algo que a mi parecer es una tontería; tanto Kankurō-san como Temari-san han estado fuera de la Aldea al mismo tiempo y nunca había sido un problema, ¿por qué lo sería ahora?

–Eso es cierto –prosiguió Baki– además la seguridad se arriesgaría si Gaara-sama fuera quien saliera, sin contar que aún quedamos aquí muchos shinobis capaces de defender nuestra Aldea.

–¡Ustedes no entienden nada! –se levantó Joseki golpeando un puño en la mesa– ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si esos ninjas renegados existen! ¡¿Qué caso tiene gastar dinero y tiempo en una misión absurda que probablemente no llegue a ninguna parte?

–¡Yo le pregunto qué caso tiene convocar una asamblea para tratar un asunto que no puede ni sustentar debidamente usted mismo! –levantó la voz otro concejal desde su asiento.

–¡La pregunta es la de siempre –volvió a gritar Joseki-sama– ¿por qué tenemos que confiar nuestra Aldea a un monstruo inestable, psicópata y asesino, que ha matado sin ninguna piedad a tanta gente?

Gaara se levantó en ese instante con mueca de enojo y el ruido que hizo al empujar hacia atrás la silla causó inevitablemente un escalofrío en todos los presentes. A Joseki-sama se le heló la sangre al tener al Kazekage mirándolo irritado y echó un paso atrás; era cierto que jamás lo había aprobado pero era la primera vez que él, o alguno de concejales, se atrevía a hablar de esa manera frente a Gaara.

–¡Suficiente! –gritó Baki poniéndose de pie también– ¡Kazekage-sama, por favor disculpe la actitud de Joseki-sama, y disculpe por favor esta reunión sin ninguna razón!

Pero Gaara seguía con la mirada enojada clavada en Joseki-sama, quien no podía hacer más que tragar saliva mientras permanecía como una estatua en su sitio y en el fondo preguntándose si realmente valía la pena retar a su joven líder.

–¡Kazekage-sama! –insistió Baki casi en una súplica.

El Kage parpadeó en el mismo momento que giró su cabeza hacía Baki, lo miró unos segundos volviendo a su mirada impasible de siempre y, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo tras de sí, regresándole el aliento al Concejo entero.

Gaara caminó a lo largo del pasillo con la cabeza dándole vueltas, muy enojado, con deseos de volver a aplastar a alguien con su arena, pero también con las imágenes de su última pesadilla malditamente vívidas frente a él.

–¡Sensei!

Él no se había dado cuenta, o no había querido darse cuenta, de que había pasado junto a Matsuri y se detuvo a mirarla, tan viva como debía estar y se odió a si mismo recordando como la había asesinado en su sueño de esa mañana. No quería, no podía, no soportaba saber que era muy capaz de hacerle daño, que era cierto que él era un _monstruo inestable, psicópata y asesino._

No soportaba reconocer que estaba tan harto de no dormir, de tener dolor de cabeza, de su pasado, del Concejo, del Daimyō y sus estúpidos hijos, que tenía unas ganas inmensurables de destazar a alguien por última vez.

No soportaba ver en su mente que la persona a la que terminaría matando cuando liberara toda la ira que había acumulado era la única persona que jamás lo había juzgado, la única que nunca lo tachó de ser un demonio, la única que lo quiso sin condición, sin reproches, sencillamente, ella era _la única_.

–¿Qué sucede, sensei? –preguntó con sincera preocupación queriendo acercársele.

Gaara dio un paso atrás casi imperceptible, pero que Matsuri notó y entendió que significaba que no quería que se le acercara y ella, a su vez, retrocedió también.

A los ojos de cualquiera, él parecía tan indolente como todo el tiempo, pero ella sabía que algo lo estaba turbando profundamente y quería ayudarlo, quería que su mente estuviera en paz, pero Gaara no era una persona que simplemente se dejara abrazar y permitiera una caricia de consuelo.

Él se dio la vuelta, dejó de mirarla y siguió su camino hacia su despacho. Ella, luego de morderse los labios decidió seguirlo.

–Dime qué pasa, por favor –suplicó Matsuri detrás de él después de entrar al despacho y soportar durante un momento el silencio desesperante.

–No son hechos aislados –habló Gaara abruptamente. Matsuri lo miró confundida.

El Kazekage se cruzó de brazos y miró a la calle por la ventana, observando a su gente, tratando de recordar sus nombres.

Matsuri reflexionó sin moverse de su sitio, descifrando a qué podría venir esa frase y no se le ocurrió más que retomar la charla que tuvieron el día anterior en el techo de la torre.

–¿El Daimyō y los renegados? –interrogó con voz alta pero algo insegura. Gaara afirmó moviendo sólo la cabeza– ¿cómo lo sabes?

–Joseki-sama esta muy molesto porque mis hermanos están buscando información de los renegados –aseguró entornando los ojos sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

–Joseki–sama es el concejal más allegado al Daimyō ¿no es así? –Matsuri miró al piso– él sabe que el Daimyō quiere hacer algo contra ti con esos ninjas y teme que se descubra –dedujo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Gaara dio un respiro y se giró para quedar de frente a ella.

–Estoy harto –admitió el joven con su voz sepulcral.

–Sensei, yo no creo que...

–Vete de aquí porque voy a matarte.

Matsuri cerró la boca inmediatamente y repasó lo que él acababa de decir tratando de buscarle una posible interpretación diferente mientras sentía su corazón comenzar a acelerarse.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ahogadamente al percibir su instinto de supervivencia rogándole salir de allí, pero en vez de eso, se quedó como piedra, mirándolo a los ojos, tan enojados y diferentes a los que ella recordaba.

–Todo ha sido una patraña, un intento estúpido de parecerme a _él_ –murmuró con voz grutal–, yo no he cambiado nada, sigo teniendo la misma sed de sangre que siempre, aún deseo aplastar cuerpos con mi arena, añoro las miradas de terror suplicantes que me dedicaban mis víctimas, y mis deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien van en aumento... lárgate.

–No... –balbuceó dando un paso atrás– tú ya no eres un asesino...

–No me pongas a prueba...

Miró sus ojos llenos de rabia asesina y deseos de sangre. Estaba enojado, muy enojado y el gruñido de su pecho se hacía cada vez más grave. Matsuri deseó no hacerlo, pero se echó para atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula caída. Cuando iba a tratar de decir algo, la arena se levantó alrededor de él, amenazándola, y ella se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar.

Giró rápido sobre sus talones y con torpeza se abalanzó contra la puerta, tomó la manija, se oyó un par de veces el ruido sordo de empujar la puerta, entonces la jaló hacia adentro y se abrió de un golpe, salió corriendo hacia la salida de la torre, empujando a quien se pusiera enfrente.

%%%

–¡Gaara! –exclamó Naruto mirando incrédulo al Kazekage, quien no le contestó, simplemente seguía tan tranquilo y frío como siempre– te pasas.

–

Colocaron el cuerpo del Mayor en la camilla de la pequeña clínica del palacio del Feudal. Ino, Sakura y dos kunoichi médico de la Aldea de Arena comenzaron a prepararse para la autopsia después de cerrar la puerta.

–¡Vamos a abrir un cadáver! –canturreó Ino acomodándose los guantes látex– ¿No te encanta, Sakura?

–Me gusta más curar enfermos –siseó Sakura un poco fastidiada, rodando los ojos mientras terminaba de ponerse los guantes también.

–Bueno sí, no suelen oler tan mal... –la rubia arrugó la nariz al colocarse junto al cuerpo y lo observó detenidamente; estaba intacto, no parecía haber luchado, pero sí haber sufrido– los moretones bajo sus ojos indican que murió asfixiado, las heridas de su cuerpo parecen ser todas provocadas por la caída, me atrevería a decir que fue arrojado al acantilado minutos después de morir... ¡Maldita sea!

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron las otras al mismo tiempo ante las exclamaciones de Ino.

–¡Era un hombre muy guapo! –chilló Ino– Todos los rumores eran verdaderos; él era el hombre más apuesto del mundo...

–Ino, cállate –gruñó Sakura conteniéndose–, limítate a tu trabajo.

–Me limito a mi trabajo –alegó– pero eso no me tiene por qué impedir decir la verdad.

Sakura murmuró muy bajo algo sobre los cerdos y luego las cuatro jóvenes se colocaron dos de cada lado de la camilla para comenzar a examinar la razón de la muerte del Mayor.

–Por cierto –Ino tomó un bisturí y lo observó un poco–, hoy es el cumpleaños de Gaara–kun, ¿verdad?

–Cierto –habló por primera vez una de las kunoichi médico de la Arena.

–Es una pena que justo hoy ocurra todo esto –agregó la otra.

–Sí, que fastidio –les dio la razón la rubia comenzando con la autopsia–, ¿y si lo invito a cenar? –sonrió divertida– ¿o ya tiene novia? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos a las shinobis de Suna.

–¡Ino! –gruñó Sakura saltando del enojo a la vergüenza por la indiscreción de su amiga.

–Tranquila frentuda –dijo con burla haciendo enojar más a Sakura– aquí entre colegas médicos estamos en confianza.

Las chicas de Suna rieron por lo bajo.

–Bueno –dijo una de ellas–, se rumorea por toda Suna que Gaara-sama gusta de su alumna Matsuri.

–Y es que se pasan largas horas encerrados en el despacho de Kazekage-sama– dijo la otra hablando quedito.

–¿Ya oíste, cerda? –sonrisa de triunfo por parte de Sakura– Ni se te ocurra ir a molestar a Gaara-san.

–Bah, que mala suerte, ya sé de quién se trata, es una chica castaña que también está por aquí –suspiro–, no es tan linda como yo, pero bueno... afortunada ella –murmuró con desgano mientras marcaba el cuerpo en los lugares que cortaría– ¡¿Y que hay de su hermano mayor, Kankurō–kun? También es bastante apuesto...

–¡Ino! –protestó una vez más Sakura– ¿quieres concentrarte en tu trabajo y dejar de ponerte en ridículo?

–Kankurō-san no parece estar interesado en nadie por el momento –rió una de las de la Arena.

–¡Perfecto! –sonrió ampliamente Ino– lo invitaré a cenar en cuanto lo vea.

Sakura reprimió sus ganas de ponerse a gritar porque se apenó por la presencia de las kunoichi de Suna, quienes de todas maneras observaban divertidas como discutían.

Ino se rió un poco, sabiendo bien lo molesta que estaba su amiga de la infancia y también recriminándose mentalmente por no estar lo suficientemente seria como lo ameritaba la situación. Tomó el bisturí con fuerza y comenzó a abrir el cuerpo

–Ahora veamos por qué te moriste, guapo... – volvió a hablar Ino abriendo por completo el tórax.

Al quedar los órganos internos al descubierto, las cuatro lo notaron al mismo tiempo, y esta vez, una kunoichi de Suna tomó otro bisturí y siguió abriendo el cuerpo.

Un gran silencio llenó la pequeña sala y ellas se miraron unas a otras con la respiración contenida y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Pero qué diablos...? –Ino se tapó la boca con una mano y no dijo nada más.

La muchacha de Suna dio un paso atrás, con las manos temblando y el ruido metálico que provocó el bisturí al caer al piso fue lo único que se escuchó durante un largo rato.


	6. Inmolación

**Inmolación**

**Siete de enero**

El siete de enero en la mañana, Gaara mandó llamar a los diez chūnin que estaban más próximos a ser promovidos a jōnin, entre ellos, a Matsuri. Todos llegaron a la hora exacta y esperaron pacientes y en silencio la razón por la que su Kazekage los había solicitado.

Con los brazos cruzados, de pie frente al escritorio, con apenas un metro de separación de ellos, Gaara empezó a hablar.

–Harán una misión secreta –dijo con frialdad–. Por ahora no podrán comentarla con nadie; ni el Concejo ni sus superiores jōnin deben enterarse.

Se miraron entre ellos; era una norma que los superiores jōnin llevaran un registro de todas las misiones que sus subordinados chūnin o genin llevaran a cabo aunque ellos no formaran parte, y sabían también que el Concejo tenía el derecho de saber lo que quisiera respecto a las misiones. Gaara estaba saltándose la ley con esto.

–Todos ustedes saben –explicó con calma– que desde hace meses hay rumores de una conspiración en mi contra, así como también han llegado muchos informes de que al parecer ninjas renegados se han estado reuniendo por alguna razón...

Gaara guardó silencio y giró los ojos en un intento de no fijar al vista en Matsuri, poniendo mejor su atención en la respiración de los presentes para notar si alguno de ellos estaba nervioso.

–Tengo mis razones para creer que en todo esto está involucrado tanto el Daimyō como parte de nuestro Concejo–continuó– Irán a Sanpuku y buscarán alguna prueba de esta supuesta conspiración. Partirán después del anochecer y regresaran al amanecer de mañana. Será una misión corta y nadie deberá notar su ausencia.

–Kazekage-sama... –habló uno de ellos levantando con algo de inseguridad la mano– ¿no es esto actuar contra la ley?

Gaara tan sólo giró los ojos con lentitud hacia él antes de responderle.

–En Concejo no puede enterarse de esto, por eso nadie sabe nada aún, ni siquiera mis hermanos –argumentó–, si alguien más se entera, el rumor se esparcirá como pólvora.

–Pero...

–Yo responderé por ustedes si llegan a tener cualquier problema –dijo de tajo adivinando lo que pudiera preocuparles–. Matsuri les explicará todo lo que sabe al respecto.

Y después de decir eso, al fin la miró fijamente y ella tuvo que retirar los ojos ante sus emociones mezcladas.

–¿Y si no encontramos nada?– preguntó otro.

Gaara los miró indiferente sin cambiar su postura. Siguió observando la respiración un tanto nerviosa de cada uno de los chūnin que tenía enfrente, evaluando con eso las probabilidades que tenían de ascender de rango.

–Si no hay nada habrá que proceder de forma hostil –dijo Gaara con tranquilidad.

–¿Un conflicto con el Daimyō?

–El Daimyō –prosiguió el Kage– ha buscado conflicto conmigo, y por lo tanto con Suna, desde hace años, esta vez, su hijo mayor vino a decirme que se había convertido en una amenaza real para mi y para la Aldea...

Los chūnin tragaron saliva y siguieron escuchando con mucha atención.

–... y ya es momento de que Suna deje de ceder ante el Daimyō, pero antes, necesito pruebas de sus conspiraciones en contra de nosotros porque tal vez...

Silencio

–Tal vez yo esté equivocado –admitió Gaara con calma–; no puedo hacer nada hasta que no tenga certeza de las cosas, ahora márchense.

Todos asintieron, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, menos Matsuri, que esperó a que el último de sus compañeros saliera.

–Te asignaré como líder chūnin en esta misión – Gaara descruzó los brazos y miró de reojo la ventana y ella asintió –, como dije, puedes contarles todo lo que sabes, lo que conversé con el Mayor y todo lo que sospecho; esta no será una misión inútil como en la que están mis hermanos.

Matsuri dio un paso hacia su maestro.

–Voy a traerte esa información, sensei –aseguró con una sonrisa–, saldremos de toda duda de lo que está pasando, te lo prometo.

Gaara la miró como a punto decirle algo, pero al final sólo asintió con la cabeza, y ella, con un gesto algo amargo hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Estaba convencida de obtener esa información a toda costa, había reflexionado y decidido que no permitiría que nadie afectará a su Kage; para ella, era mucho más personal, más allá de lo que pudiera significar para la seguridad de Suna, todo lo que pudiera hacer por Gaara era su prioridad.

Completaría la misión y le demostraría que era digna de ser jōnin y estaría un poco más cerca de ser digna de él. Le demostraría que aunque amenazara con matarla, ella no volvería a retroceder ante él, nunca le había tenido miedo y nunca se lo tendría, ni siquiera le importaba que él se hubiera vuelto más frío y distante de pronto, porque aún así, la había elegido para liderar una misión que significaba mucho para él y no iba a fallarle.

Pasó el resto del día en su casa, moviéndose de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, con un presentimiento atorado en la garganta y tenía que admitir que se sentía nerviosa porque, en primera, nunca había sido la líder de una misión y, en segunda, la mala espina que sentía por ir a Sanpuku comenzaba a hacerle creer que estaba a punto de pasar algo muy malo.

Ella sabía que esa noche, de alguna manera, las cosas iban a cambiar, pero no podía imaginar de que manera.

Tres horas después de que el Sol se ocultara, Matsuri tomó sus armas y algunas agujas con veneno que nunca había tenido oportunidad de utilizar en batalla, lo guardó todo entre sus ropas y salió en dirección contraria a la entrada de la Villa, allí se encontró, encima de la muralla, con sus compañeros y abandonaron su hogar sin ser notados por nadie.

**Ocho de enero**

Los chūnin llegaron al palacio del Daimyō justo a la media noche, en los primeros segundos del ocho de enero. Se quedaron unos segundos a las puertas, admirando el lugar tan diferente a Suna, asombrados de lo ostentoso y enorme del palacio.

–Si el Concejo, el Daimyō y esos ninjas renegados se han estado comunicando –dijo Matsuri en voz muy baja– deben de existir cartas en algún lugar de este castillo; las encontraremos y las llevaremos con Gaara-sama.

Hicieron un veloz reconocimiento y se infiltraron sin ninguna dificultad al palacio. Una vez adentro, se repartieron las áreas a revisar, se separaron y acordaron reunirse a las afueras del pueblo cuatro horas después.

Todos en el palacio dormían, tan sólo quedaban unos cuantos guardias poco hábiles que a pesar de estar patrullando, no notaron la presencia de ninguno de los ninjas.

Matsuri encontró sin mucho problema la habitación en que eran archivadas las misiones que el Señor Feudal encargaba tanto a Suna como a Konoha y revisó con maestría y rapidez cada uno de los pergaminos, pero no encontró nada que le sirviera para demostrar una conspiración.

Devolvió todo a su lugar y nadie se daría cuenta que alguien lo había examinado. Torció la boca un poco molesta tratando de pensar en donde podría encontrarse la información escrita que buscaba.

Pasaron pocos minutos y Matsuri ya había recorrido casi en su totalidad el área que le correspondía y no había encontrado nada aún, esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros tuviera más suerte, aunque eso no la tranquilizaba; ella quería tener la seguridad de obtener algo.

Sin embargo, había algo en el palacio que no le permitía a Matsuri concentrarse en su misión; era un aroma dulce y embriagante que sentía la volvía loca, que le hacía sentir las piernas débiles y le impedía pensar con claridad. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo resistirse a lo que fuera que estaba en el aire, ignoró por primera vez sus órdenes y caminó despacio por los pasillos oscuros buscando de dónde provenía aquel aroma.

Su respiración se hizo pesada; el presentimiento que había tenido horas atrás la volvía a invadir. Siguió caminando, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, diciéndole que estaba acercándose a lo que quería, pero que era acompañado de algo muy malo.

Divisó metros más adelante una luz tenue escapando de una habitación y ella no pudo evitar dirigirse a ella y echar un vistazo dentro; era un aposento enorme y cálido, iluminado con velas y telas finas colgando del techo.

Nunca había estado en un lugar que se le pareciera y supo que eran los aposentos de alguno de los miembros de la familia real; si esa fuera la habitación del Daimyō, tal vez allí estaría la información que buscaba, así que se adentró con calma en el enorme cuarto.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor del lugar; no podía describirlo, pero sabía que podría quedarse toda la vida simplemente rodeada de aquella esencia exquisita.

–Hola –dijo una voz ronca y Matsuri abrió los ojos de golpe.

Toda la razón volvió a ella y se dio cuenta de que había arruinado misión de una manera estúpida; estaba allí, parada en medio de una habitación lujosa y embriagante, como una imbécil genin que debería de volver a la academia y cerró los ojos maldiciéndose a sí misma.

Se había dejado ser descubierta.

–Sabía que vendrías –continuó la voz con un poco de diversión.

Matsuri giró la cabeza y se encontró con el Mayor sentado en un amplio sillón en la esquina de la habitación, recargado descuidadamente y con una botella de sake en la mano. Y al ver su sonrisa genuina entró de nuevo en el estado de ensimismamiento de momentos atrás.

_¿Sabía que vendría?, _se preguntó ella observando, casi delirando, al hombre perfecto y hermoso que tenía al frente.

La brisa del oasis entró por la ventana y revolvió un poco los cabellos de ella, los retiró con lentitud de sus ojos y siguió clavándole la mirada a él.

Las velas a su lado, el perfume exquisito, sus ojos penetrantes, su presencia sensual. Ese era el hombre más magnífico sobre la faz de la tierra. Dichosa la mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa, dichosa aquella que pudiera tan sólo tocar su piel.

–Te recuerdo –dijo él al levantarse– eres tú la que come chocolates con Kazekage.

Matsuri levantó un poco el rostro, quiso hablar, pero el aire atorado en sus pulmones le impidió hacer cualquier sonido.

–Para tener la suficiente confianza como para comer chocolates con una persona como Gaara-sama, debes de ser una kunoichi muy poderosa, lo supuse desde que te vi primero de enero, eres una de _ellas_, ¿verdad? –siguió hablando el Mayor– sabía que el Kazekage terminaría por aceptar mi oferta...

Ella logró torcer un poco las cejas, sin salir de su aturdimiento mental e intentó encontrarle sentido a esas palabras. El Mayor le sonreía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, acercándosele con demasiada parsimonia.

Entonces Matsuri lo entendió al recordar su conversación con Gaara, volvió a oír en su mente cada una de las palabras que su sensei había dicho sobre que el Mayor le había pedido una kunoichi Kisha a cambio de la información sobre los planes del Daimyō y desvió su mirada por un instante para mirarse en un espejo cercano.

Regresó los ojos a él, ¿sería posible que el Mayor pensara que ella era una Kisha? ¿sería posible que a la luz de las velas ella se viera lo suficientemente hermosa y fuerte para pasar por una de ellas?

Sí.

Si de verdad él pensaba que ella era una Kisha enviada por Gaara para darle gusto a sus caprichos, entonces ya tenía en las manos lo que había venido a buscar, ya tenía en sus manos resuelto todo.

Matsuri sonrió con triunfo.

– Sí. Soy yo

Él rió. Se relamió los labios. Se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza y lujuria en la boca, la abrazó hasta hacer nula la distancia entre ellos, arrancando sin cuidado el chaleco de chūnin.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía esas grandes y ásperas manos tomándola de los hombros, rodeó con los brazos su cuello y también lo besó. A fin de cuentas, el Mayor era un hombre al que era imposible no desear; tenía todo el poder y toda la hermosura que cualquiera pudiera pedir.

Con impaciencia la empujó hasta la cama, haciéndola caer entre las almohadas y la siguió despojando de sus ropas. La miró ensimismado; una kunoichi no tenía nada que ver con una mujer corriente; sus curvas eran distintas y sus hombros más toscos, además tenía una mirada indomable y una expresión brutal que lo volvía loco. Él se deshizo de sus propias ropas rápidamente para volverse a abalanzar sobre ella. Ella sintió algo de frío al sentirse desnuda y le resultó algo incómoda la forma en que él recorría sus muslos y le acariciaba el pecho con cinismo.

Al Mayor le encantaba ella; su piel era tan hermosa, llena de cicatrices y de quemaduras que debían de tener muchas misiones que contar. Besó con pasión sus brazos, su torso y sintió todo su cuerpo, tan duro y tan fuerte, con cada músculo finamente marcado, tan distinto a los cuerpos que ya conocía, la emoción y excitación de tener entre sus brazos a una verdadera ninja encendía cada célula de su cuerpo. Era la fantasía que siempre había rondado por sus sueños.

Él era un experto y ella hacía todo lo posible por fingir que también lo era...

–Eres tan hermosa...

Y ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Era la primera vez que la llamaban hermosa.

Estaba ebrio, y la lujuria que él arrojaba se hacía cada vez más brusca, le besaba y le mordía el cuello y los labios con mucha fuerza y violencia, hasta que en uno de sus mordiscos le desgarró el labio inferior, atravesando por completo su piel; Matsuri cerró los ojos ante el dolor, al sentir mucha sangre escurrir por su barbilla ¿y qué?, en entrenamiento y en misiones ya había recibido palizas lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser capaz de ignorar esos dientes enterrados en ella.

Sólo después de retorcerse varias veces, Matsuri comenzó a pensar de nuevo; a razonar lo que hacía y pensó en un momento en matarlo, no le hubiera costado ningún trabajo, estaba con la guardia baja y ella podía romperle el cuello sin esfuerzo, era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo pedazos. Pero pensó también que ella se había prometido obtener esa información.

Pero lo peor de todo era el obsceno, lascivo y delicioso placer que significaba tener a ese hombre. Y le regresaba sus besos también con violencia y deseo, llegando a lo más profundo de su boca, se aferraba a él rasguñándole la espalda, enredaba las manos en su cabello y se fundía con el sudor de su piel.

Y aquella noche se odió a si misma por desear que no terminara nunca. Se odiaba por comerse esa boca alcohólica con desesperación, por saborear ese sake podrido, por retorcer su cuerpo jadeante contra el suyo y por disfrutar cada vez más los grados de temperatura que subían más y más por la soberbia habitación, mientras le permitía hacerla suya una y otra vez como a él le placía.

Matsuri había entendido a la perfección por qué todas las mujeres amaban al Mayor.


	7. Error

**Error**

Toda kunoichi debe ser consciente de la ventaja que tienen sobre los shinobis varones; ellas pueden aparentar ser débiles e inofensivas, cuando en realidad son capaces de ser tan mortales como cualquier guerrero, y sin duda, una de sus ventajas más grandes, era que podían usar su encanto femenino para conseguir cualquier cosa.

Matsuri terminó de recoger sus ropas del piso y se vistió de nuevo, se acercó al espejo para mirarse, torciendo su expresión al notar montones de marcas de mordidas alrededor de su cuello y su labio desgarrado le dolía mucho, se limpió toda la sangre y se examinó con más detalle, eso se pondría muy, pero muy morado en algunas horas. Se colocó su bandana al cuello como siempre, cubriendo la mayor parte de las magulladuras.

–Ahora que sabes todo lo que querías saber –susurró esa persona dibujando círculos con el dedo sobre las sábanas–, dime tú tu nombre.

Ella lo ignoró, ni siquiera lo miró, con indiferencia se colocó todas sus armas, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar la brisa del oasis. Hubiera sonreído de no ser porque tenía el labio hecho pedazos; lo había engañado, ella no era ni de lejos una de esas kunoichi tan fuertes y perfectas, que conocían todas las bellas artes y las artes de la guerra, que entrenaban en un país lejano y eran lo máximo a lo que muchas shinobi aspiraban.

Sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por el ventanal. El Mayor rió y ella se detuvo.

–Mata a mi padre –dijo el hombre entre risas, un poco ebrio por el sake que había estado bebiendo– Hazlo por tu Kazekage –ella apretó la mano contra el marco de la ventana y cerró los párpados –Todos saldremos beneficiados, todos ganamos; termina con mi padre, hazme el nuevo Daimyō y regresa la estabilidad a tu aldea.

Matsuri gruñó, sacó una aguja de entre sus ropas y la arrojó a la cama, clavándola en el colchón a milímetros de él.

–Tiene veneno dentro –masculló– pon una gota en su comida, agonizará y morirá en algunos días

El Mayor tomó con duda y mucho cuidado la aguja y notó algunas gotas escurrir de su interior y rió –Gaara-sama estará satisfecho con la muerte del Daimyō.

Y Matsuri no pudo seguir evitando el pensar en él. Escuchó su voz llamándola, y recordó en un solo instante todos los momentos que le había hecho compañía y todas las veces que él pronunció su nombre...

–Supongo que estará satisfecho... –murmuró la chica volteándolo a ver a penas un poco sobre su hombro y saliendo después del edificio, desapareciendo en las sombras lo más rápido que pudo.

El equipo de chūnin se reunió en las afueras del pueblo a la hora en que habían acordado, algo molestos y decepcionados porque ninguno había encontrado ningún tipo de prueba o de información, sin embargo, el amanecer los alcanzaría pronto y debían volver a su Aldea con las manos vacías. Matsuri ya se había retrasado y empezaban a discutir sobre si debían ir a buscarla, cuando ella llegó de un salto a su lado.

–¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Matsuri sin reparar en la mirada de ninguno de sus compañeros– Eran ciertos los rumores de conspiración; desde hace varios meses, un grupo de aldeanos de Suna, en su mayoría civiles, familiares de aquellos que fueron asesinados por Gaara-sama en el pasado, se han estado reuniendo con el Daimyō, el Menor y dos de nuestros concejales, su objetivo es encontrar la manera de remover al Kazekage de su cargo.

Matsuri se tomó un momento para mirar fugazmente a cada uno de sus compañeros y tomar aire antes de continuar.

–El Daimyō ha convocado a una reunión a este grupo de personas al amanecer del once de enero, aquí, en Sanpuku, para hacerles saber la estrategia de su golpe, sin embargo, la verdad es que el Feudal ha contratado a una serie de ninjas renegados para que asesine a estas personas.

"Los concejales presentaran luego pruebas de que estas personas conspiraban en contra de Gaara-sama y lo acusaran de haberlos matado. Con los antecedentes que él tiene de atacar en cuanto se siente amenazado, se encargarán de hacerla una historia creíble para conseguir los votos que hagan falta para destituirlo".

Los chūnin escucharon callados todas las palabras de Matsuri, y aún después de que terminó de hablar no dijeron nada por varios segundos.

–Por eso Joseki-sama temía que Temari-san y Kankurō-san pudieran encontrar alguna información al respecto –refunfuño uno de ellos.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y dio por concluida su misión y sin perder ni un segundo, todos desaparecieron con un salto retomando el camino hacia su Aldea.

Regresaron a Suna poco después del amanecer, antes de que el ardiente Sol se terminara de llevar el frío de la noche. Matsuri, por primera vez, no quiso ser la que le llevara el reporte de la misión al Kazekage, se limitó a narrar toda la información que había obtenido para que otro chūnin lo plasmara en el pergamino y luego lo entregara.

Sus compañeros la vitorearon, estaban todos felices por el éxito de la misión y aunque ella trataba de mostrarse contenta también, algo no la dejaba sonreír. Reunidos al pie de la torre del Kage, los chūnin le prometieron que harían una comida en su honor, porque, además, esta misión podría ser la que le valiera el rango de jōnin.

Pero abruptamente dejaron su celebración al notar que el Kazekage había llegado y los miraba con sus ojos severos y el aura un poco más temible de lo que solía ser.

En cuanto lo vio, Matsuri sintió todo el mundo caérsele encima y quiso salir huyendo a encerrarse para siempre en alguna cueva oscura y no tener que explicar nunca lo que había hecho; se sintió pequeñita, insignificante y basura, una gran y absoluta nada al lado de Gaara.

–No es tiempo de celebrar aún –dijo Gaara arrastrando la voz como hacía muchos años lo hacía, dejando notar que no se encontraba precisamente feliz.

Las expresiones apenadas y reiteradas disculpas por parte del escuadrón que acababa de llegar no lo hicieron cambiar su expresión.

–No hemos terminado –murmuró cruzándose de brazos–; el once de enero iré con ustedes a capturar a esos ninjas renegados. Retírense.

Era una orden que les hizo tragar saliva a todos. La expresión de Gaara les decía más bien que se largaran en ese instante o los sacaría de una manera poco amable, así que todos hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a marcharse; Matsuri ya no quería seguir viendo esos ojos helados y severos, y le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse más rápido que los demás.

–Tú no, Matsuri –le dijo para detenerla y ella se quedó quieta apretando los puños– ¿Cómo filtraste esa información? –demandó saber Gaara una vez que los demás chūnin se habían ido.

Matsuri no dijo nada, permaneció callada con la cabeza gacha pensando en si había alguna manera de decirle lo que había hecho. El Kazekage llegó junto a ella frunciendo el ceño, la examinó de pies a cabeza un par de segundos y al ver que no le respondía, le arrancó de un solo movimiento la bandana del cuello dejando al descubierto innumerables moretones.

Ella no fue capaz de descifrar la expresión que su sensei puso al verla; era una que jamás había visto en su vida y esperó con la respiración contenida a que él dijera algo, pero se quedó callado, mirando detenidamente su labio terriblemente hinchado y los otros moretones en su cuello, distinguiendo claramente marcas de dientes, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, adivinando en un instante todo lo que había ocurrido.

–¿Hice mal, sensei? –preguntó después de unos momentos con la voz por quebrarse.

–No era tu deber –su tono era frío y duro.

–Lo sé... –mustió con dificultad– es que él estaba ebrio y creyó que yo era una Kisha –dijo muy rápido y Gaara tensó los músculos– tal vez si yo me uniera a ellas podría...

–No tienes lo que se necesita para ser una de ellas –la interrumpió imprimiéndole un poco de molestia a su voz, ella se encogió de hombros apenada mirando el piso–, no vuelvas a pensar en algo como eso.

Pasaron segundos largos y Matsuri quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no sabía qué debía hacer o qué decir, no se sentía bien, tenía el estómago más revuelto que nunca y ni siquiera había comido nada, un mareo repentino comenzó a subirle a la cabeza y le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar el nudo que parecía haberle destruido la garganta. Se sorprendió cuando repentinamente Gaara le tocó la mejilla y le acarició las ojeras que se le habían formado en los últimos días.

–Estas demasiado cansada –murmuró bajando sus dedos hasta su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cara para mirarla a los ojos–, vete a tu casa a dormir.

Ella asintió desviando la mirada y dando un paso atrás.

–Creo que debes tomarte unos días –dijo Gaara poniéndole en las manos la bandada que le había quitado momentos atrás.

–Pero sensei, has dicho que aún no hemos terminado la misión y...

–Yo me haré cargo de la misión personalmente a partir de ahora –él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar–. Vete a tu casa –ordenó.

–Pero...

–¡Estás fuera de esta misión! –gruñó girándose de nuevo hacia ella– No intervendrás más en esto.

Gaara volvió a girar su cuerpo y entró en la torre. Antes de perderlo de vista ella también se dio la vuelta tomando dirección rumbo a su pequeña casa. Caminó deprisa por las calles, con ese execrable nudo en la garganta y la mirada en alto pero sin fijarse en nada pues chocó contra tres personas.

Al llegar, entró dando un portazo, subió corriendo a la planta alta, se encerró en el baño, abrió las llaves y llenó la bañera de agua muy caliente.

Se recargó en la pared dejando ir un suspiro pesado y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, pero con el pulso muy acelerado. Le dolía tanto su labio desgarrado que el dolor ya se había extendido a todo su cuerpo, se masajeó las sienes tratando de respirar lo más profundo posible, mientras trataba de desaparecer el temblor de sus brazos.

Entró muy despacio en el agua, sintiéndola como una bendición para su dolorido cuerpo, cerró los ojos y limpió su rostro, la herida seguía abierta y gotas de sangre volvieron a escurrir. Entonces, se encorvó más y más hasta que tuvo la cara totalmente sumergida, chocando con sus rodillas, ahogó un grito y empezó a llorar.

Y lloró porque él estaba furioso con ella; lo había visto en sus ojos, lloró porque hasta hace unos días todo parecía estar marchando a la perfección en su vida; estaba feliz y tranquila, había trabajado lo suficiente y sólo necesitaba unas cuantas misiones más para ser jōnin, además pasaba largas horas al lado de Gaara y le parecía que estaba bien, pero al parecer no lo estaba, nada lo estaba, ¿cómo había llegado a imaginar en esos sueños ridículos y recurrentes que podría llegar a ser digna de él?

Era una simple y estúpida chūnin huérfana, miedosa, sin ningún jutsu sobresaliente o técnica de línea sucesora, no era nada, no había hecho en realidad nada sobresaliente nunca, era ordinaria, común, un shinobi promedio, no cumplía con las expectativas que cualquiera podría tener sobre alguien que había sido entrenado directamente por el Kazekage. Gaara en cambio era el mejor ninja del país del Viento, el líder de su Aldea, uno de los Kages más jóvenes de la historia de las cinco grandes naciones, él era simplemente perfecto, era la persona más fascinante que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

¿Cómo pudo, cómo pudo pensar que podría merecerlo? Qué estúpida, qué ilusa, aún le gustaban los cuentos de hadas. Le taladraba el alma, sentía que le explotaban las venas, que se desparramaban sus entrañas.

¿Cómo fue que cambió todo en un instante? ¿cómo fue que había sido tan feliz unos días atrás y ahora parecía que todo simplemente había sido una broma cruel e injusta de la vida?

Todo había pasado tan rápido, tan estúpidamente rápido que ni siquiera estaba segura de que rayos era lo que había pasado; no sabía en que momento el hilo de su vida se había roto.

Tal vez fue en el momento que ella tuvo la osadía de besarlo. Maldita sea, por su puesto que ella no estaba en posición de hacer eso, simple chūnin estúpida, tal vez si se disculpaba con él las cosas podrían volver a como eran antes.

Pero tal vez no había sido eso; Gaara no se había disgustado cuando pasó, tal vez se había enojado porque ella había salido huyendo de él el día siguiente. Que tonta fue, ¿qué importaba que Gaara hubiera amenazado con matarla? Que tomara su vida, su alma, su existencia, ¿qué demonios importaba eso?

Matsuri sacó la cabeza del agua para respirar, aún así le costó trabajo recuperar el aliento, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y decidió volver a sumergirse totalmente porque su llanto era demasiado fuerte y no quería que nadie la escuchara.

No. No había sido eso. Gaara esta furioso por lo que había pasado con el Mayor. Pero a fin de cuantas había hecho su deber, no como la había planeado en un principio, pero lo había hecho ¿entonces por qué estaba enojado? ¿por que le oprimía con tanta crueldad el pecho hasta no dejarla respirar? No lo entendía. Sentía que no podía resistir la explosión de rabia de que él la hubiera mandado a su casa sin darle las malditas gracias por lo que había hecho _por él. _

Le dolía que él hubiera dicho que no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser una de las grandes kunoichi Kisha, por su puesto, ellas eran letales y hermosas, y ella tenía poco de letal y nada de hermosa. Él no la consideraba lo suficiente.

Se incorporó para respirar de nuevo y jaló aire a bocanadas, luego echó en el agua gran cantidad de perfumes y se talló el cuerpo con jabones aromáticos, pues ya quería quitarse el olor a sake de esa persona y dejar de respirar el aroma del palacio del Daimyō.

Lloró con más fuerza. Todo era culpa del Mayor. Todo había empezado cuando él fue a buscar a Gaara para tratar de chantajearlo. Gaara lo detestaba; si él no existiera nada hubiera pasado. Miró sus manos, rojas por lo caliente del agua por un largo instante y de pronto la solución estuvo muy clara en su mente:

El Mayor debía morir.

Debía dejar de existir para que las cosas se arreglaran. Debía desaparecer del mundo igual que su padre.

Las lágrimas se cortaron, sólo permanecía su respiración pesada y difícil. El Mayor tenía que morir, ella iba a tener que matarlo para estar bien con Gaara; si él desaparecía todo volvería a como era antes.

No podía simplemente quedarse a llorar, tenía que recuperar a Gaara, y es que lo amaba estúpidamente, ilógicamente, de una manera incomprensible y profunda, sin sentido y sin coherencia; ella era de él, y haría lo que fuera por él.

%%%%

Matsuri tronó cada uno de los huesos de sus manos mientras contaba su historia, con el rostro oculto por el cabello. Temari la observó en silencio, jugueteando de vez en cuando con su abanico.

Tocaron la puerta y una de las kunoichi médico de Suna asomó la cabeza.

–Temari-san... –dijo en voz muy baja– hemos terminado con la autopsia... –ella calló un instante, insegura de sus palabras y Matsuri tensó todos los músculos al escucharla– necesitamos hablar con usted.

La rubia se levantó, acomodó el abanico en su espalda y se dirigió a la salida.

–Gracias, Matsuri –dijo muy seria antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarla allí.

Temari se encontró en el pasillo con las cuatro médicos y con Shikamaru que las acompañaba junto con un silencio nervioso y sepulcral.

–Es que... –tartamudeo la misma chica de Suna mirando en todas direcciones– no sabemos ni siquiera como decirlo... he tratado, de verdad he tratado de buscar otra explicación pero...

Se quedó callada, no continuó y nadie más lo hizo tampoco.

–He hablado con Matsuri, ahora entiendo todo lo que pasó –bufó Temari dirigiéndose a Shikamaru– tenías razón, como siempre, tenías la maldita razón.

Shikamaru la miró con las manos en los bolsillos y un instante después sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno con la boca, sacó también el encendedor que había pertenecido a su sensei y lo prendió.

–Esta vez no quería tenerla –dijo exhalando una bocanada de humo.

–Gaara...–refunfuñó ella– Gaara debió contarnos lo que estaba pasando. Es que... estoy muy molesta.

Nadie hablaba, las médico la observaban con las cabezas gachas, Shikamaru exhaló humo de nuevo.

–Tranquila –se recargó en la pared–, llegaremos a una solución.

–Nuestro Concejo seguramente viene en camino y llegará en cualquier momento –exclamó Temari enojada– ¡¿qué rayos es lo que les voy a decir? ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que va a pasar ahora? ¡dímelo genio! –respiró hondo para no perder los estribos– nuestra Aldea está arruinada...


	8. Zozobra

**Zozobra**

**Nueve de enero**

No podía estar más tiempo lejos de él. Llevaba ya casi un día entero encerrada en su casa y ya necesitaba desesperadamente su compañía o una crisis de angustia la mataría; deseaba con desasosiego estar a su lado.

Después de que él había sido ascendido a Kazekage, ella había dejado de ser su alumna y había pasado a ser parte del equipo de Temari-san en algunas misiones, así que ya no podía estar del diario con él, por eso, insistía en ser ella la que llevara los reportes de misiones y solía ordenarlos también. Todo lo hacía por estar cerca de él, para sacarle pequeñas charlas y conocerlo lo más posible.

Gaara nunca había expresado descontento por estar con ella, al contrario; se mostraba relajado y tranquilo, y ella estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para recuperar aquellos momentos.

Tocó suavemente la puerta de su oficina y entró lento cerrando tras de sí. Gaara, sentado en su escritorio, la observó severamente sin decir nada; iba vestida de civil, con una blusa de cuello alto para esconder los chupetones que tenía, pero esa enorme herida en el labio no se ocultaba con nada y las marcas de dientes se apreciaban aún mejor que el día anterior.

–Hola, Gaara-sensei –saludó con fingida alegría sin recibir respuesta, así que continuó con lo primero que se le ocurrió– ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –eso había sido tonto, se reprendió mentalmente, claro que estaba enfadado con ella.

–Te dije que te quedaras en tu casa a descansar –reprendió firmando descuidadamente unas hojas.

– Bueno, es que... –vaciló– hay algo que debo decirte.

Gaara alzó la vista y tan sólo con su mirada le demandó hablar.

–Yo... –prosiguió la muchacha con la voz inestable– yo le di veneno al Mayor para que matara al Daimyō y pues... morirá en unos días...

Dicho esto, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que Gaara se molestara y la recriminara de alguna manera, pero él no se movió de su lugar, releía por encima algunos papeles y dejó un rato de silencio.

–Está bien –dijo Gaara con toda la sequedad posible, ella lo miró sorprendida– todos en Suna lo quieren muerto.

–Pero...

–El Mayor de todas formas quería matarlo –murmuró– lo iba a hacer de una u otra manera. Le has hecho un favor a la Aldea.

–Pero sensei... –insistió ella– ¿no te importa que él...?

–No te preocupes por eso –la cortó sin siquiera mirarla–. Si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir.

Se respiró en el ambiente la indiferencia de Gaara por largos instantes en los que ella permaneció de pie, tratando sin éxito de ordenar ideas en su cabeza.

–No quiero estar sola... –replicó ella, cabizbaja, casi en un sollozo– ¿no quieres que te ayude a ordenar los reportes de las misiones?

Gaara siguió releyendo unos instantes hasta que finalmente le contestó.

–Haz lo que quieras.

Asintió tímidamente y comenzó a ordenar el lío de reportes que tenía enfrente, pero estaba nerviosa y actuaba como si no supiera lo que hacía, _demonios_, ni en su primer día de entrenamiento con Gaara había estado tan nerviosa, se sentía tan imbécil que incluso tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

El Kazekage actuaba como si no la notara, inmerso en su mar de papeles y a Matsuri le temblaban tanto las manos que se le cayeron unos pergaminos al piso. Él le dirigió la mirada al escuchar el ruido.

–Matsuri.

–Lo... ¡lo siento! –se apresuró a decir agachándose a recoger.

–Siéntate –ordenó.

Ella torpemente se acomodó en una silla y colocó las manos en las rodillas, esperando pacientemente a que le dijera algo.

–Matsuri –hizo una pausa larga– ¿en verdad quieres entrenar con las kunoichi Kisha?

–¿Qué cosa? –su expresión se desencajó en sorpresa– Bueno... –titubeó– todas las kunoichi soñamos alguna vez con ser parte de ellas; bien se dice que pocos shinobis pueden ser más mortíferos...

–Ellas entrenan en el País del Agua –dijo Gaara soltando sus papeles y recargándose en el respaldo –kunoichi de todas las aldeas ninja llegan allí para entrenar el arte del Kisha, es un tipo de instrucción extremadamente severo que sólo se imparte en ese lugar. De hecho, los grupos más radicales de shinobis son los que entrenan en esas tierras y suelen ser secretos de las aldeas, como el ANBU Raíz de Konoha y claro, las kunoichi Kisha; hay varias de ellas aquí en Suna, sólo que su información altamente clasificada. ¿Quieres en verdad ser parte de ellas?

–Pero... –se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento– es muy difícil entrar a sus filas...

–Mi recomendación como Kazekage es más que suficiente –aseveró con mucha firmeza en su voz.

Silencio.

A Matsuri no solían incomodarle los ratos de silencio cuando estaba junto a Gaara, sólo que esta vez se sentía demasiado incómoda y totalmente fuera de lugar.

–Dijiste que yo no tenía lo que se necesitaba –dijo encogiendo los hombros, mirando el piso– esas kunoichi son bellísimas, seductoras, hábiles y fuertes, y yo apenas y soy...

–Cualquier mujer puede ser hábil en Kisha –interrumpió mirándola fríamente– es cuestión de decisión, práctica y entrenamiento. Hablas como una shinobi fracasada, como si no hubieras entendido nada de lo que te enseñé.

Se quedó muda y con la boca abierta. Estaba harta de sólo decir idioteces, pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería callarse, pero tenía la cabeza atascada de cosas sin coherencia que quería decir, así que apretó los puños con fuerza antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

–No tergiverses –gruñó entrecerrando los ojos.

Y de nuevo había dicho algo estúpido, se insultó mentalmente dejando que el silencio los inundara de nuevo por un largo rato.

–Mira, yo, lamento si mi actitud se sobrepasó contigo, no debí besarte –habló atropelladamente–, sé cuál es mi lugar, en verdad. No quiero irme ni unirme a las Kisha, quiero quedarme en Suna y ser jōnin, seguir haciendo misiones con Temari-san, ayudarte en lo que necesites, ordenar papeles o traerte café, sólo... –respiro– no quiero estar lejos de ti.

Gaara llevó su vista a un papel, tratando de fingir que lo leía, pero su mente no se concentraba, Matsuri por su parte, trataba de sonreír, ser casual y rogaba para que el temblor de sus piernas desapareciera sin que Gaara lo notara.

–¿Estas rechazando esta oportunidad que muchas quisieran? –mustió él.

–Sí... –afirmó con mucha inseguridad– me quiero quedar cerca de ti... –agachó la cabeza.

Gaara volvió a soltar los pergaminos de sus manos y resopló.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo que _por qué_? –replicó levantando la cara y clavando su mirada en la de él– ¿No es obvio? ¿No es obvio cuánto te amo? ¿no es obvio cuánto te quiero, cuánto te adoro? Te amo y te necesito más que al aire, porque desde el día que te conocí cambiaste mi existencia y me hiciste comprender que el significado de mi vida... es amarte...

El aire se le terminó con esa frase, no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y se agachó de nuevo, enredando las manos en su cabello, completamente frustrada porque la expresión de Gaara no cambió en ningún momento. Quería llorar, y eso que aún le dolían los ojos de tanto que había llorado el día anterior.

–Por su puesto que... –continuó Matsuri con un hilito de voz– que todas las chicas de la Aldea te amamos, todas morimos por estar contigo, porque eres el Kazekage y cualquiera daría lo que fuera por ti... –sonrió con amargura

Y nada, él siguió con su expresión de piedra sin responder. Ella inhaló muy profundo y volvió a recuperar la postura, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Pero yo soy diferente a las demás, ¿sabes? – trató de usar su entrenamiento ninja para imprimirle neutralidad a su voz– Porque yo te amé desde el principio, cuando todos decían que eras un monstruo, desde antes de que alguien imaginara que serías Kazekage. Te amé por lo que eras y te amo ahora igual. Te amo tanto que lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, por eso te juro que si me lo pides dejaré de pretenderte y aceptaré con mucho gusto a la chica que elijas para ti cuando la encuentres.

En ese momento ella sintió un gran peso caerse de su espalda y recuperó el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

Pero Gaara no decía nada, había vuelto a mirar los documentos sobre su escritorio mientras Matsuri lo miraba frustrada esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta.

–Matsuri –dijo él al fin, clavándole los ojos y provocando que ella tensara todo su cuerpo–, jamás pensé que alguien pudiera dedicarme palabras tan... –se quedó callado un momento, eligiendo sus palabras para continuar.

_¿Tan qué? ¿tan qué?_. Matsuri lo miraba impaciente y sin respirar, apretando con fuerza los puños.

–...halagadoras.

Sonrió triste y derrotada y luego resopló. Había dicho ya todo lo que tenía que decir, no se le ocurría que más podría hacer en ese momento aparte de desaparecer de la tierra un buen tiempo.

Pasó otro largo rato de silencio, en el que el único ruido era el de las hojas que Gaara estaba leyendo y Matsuri permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra por miedo de que se le quebrara la voz y llorara. De pronto, Gaara dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó con mucha calma.

–Estoy cansado –admitió caminando hacia la puerta. Matsuri lo miró anonadada.

–¿Sensei? –preguntó levantándose también.

–Ya te lo he dicho más de una vez –tomó la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta– vete a descansar a tu casa.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A dormir –dijo casi como si fuera natural para él decir eso.

–¿Y las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes? –preguntó ella armándose de valor para encarar el tema de lo que había pasado.

Gaara se detuvo y miró de reojo a su ex alumna –disfruta de la fiesta que seguro se armará por la muerte del Daimyō.

No dijo nada más, abrió completamente la puerta y salió. Matsuri lo siguió sin dirigirle la palabra, frustrada, con un nudo en la garganta, temblando un poco y sin saber que pensar. Caminó detrás de él sin poder evitar sentirse de nuevo maravillada por su andar tan elegante e imponente y al llegar a la salida de la Torre, él la miró un segundo y tomaron caminos separados.

Cuando Matsuri volvió a su casa, se encerró, se tiró en la cama y no salió en varios días.

%%

Gaara y Naruto ya habían permanecido largo rato en silencio. Naruto se sentía incómodo por no tener nada que decir, por otro lado, Gaara se sentía aliviado de que el otro al fin hubiera cerrado la boca. Ambos levantaron la vista al sentir pasos acercándose a ellos.

Shikamaru y Temari llegaron junto a ellos, ambos con caras de fastidio, pero por diferentes razones.

–Gaara –dijo ella aproximándose más a su hermano– algunos concejales han llegado para evaluar también la situación.

El Kazekage se cruzó de brazos sintiendo los tres pares de ojos sobre él, uniéndose a la expresión de fastidio de los otros y comenzó a caminar –Vamos –ordenó sin agregar nada más.

Temari miró a Shikamaru, asintiendo levemente y caminó detrás de Gaara. Naruto estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

–Naruto –dijo cruzando los brazos–, necesito hablar contigo.

Gaara se detuvo un momento y giró la cabeza para ver a Naruto; esta vez, fueron ellos los que intercambiaron una mirada significativa y un instante después, los ninjas de Suna desaparecieron.

Shikamaru suspiró levantando los hombros y murmurando algo para si mismo, prosiguió su camino hacia Naruto y al llegar junto a él, se recargó en la pared y exhaló.

–¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? ¿Ya resolviste este misterio? –sonrió fingidamente Naruto con las manos detrás de la nuca.

–Aún falta la última pieza de este rompecabezas –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Naruto miró a su compañero sacar lentamente su cajetilla de cigarros y encender uno.

–¿Cuál es esa última pieza? –preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja

–Naruto... –Shikamaru exhaló humo.

–Dime...

–¿Por qué no querías que le hicieran la autopsia?

Naruto se quedó callado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Disculpa? –atinó a decir en medio de una risita nerviosa.

–¿Por qué, Naruto? La única razón que encuentro es que supieras lo que íbamos a encontrar.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –le replicó torciendo la boca– no entiendo qué es lo que quieres decirme.

–Sí que lo entiendes, amigo –sonrió Shikamaru exhalando una nueva bocanada de humo–, recuerdo tus palabras exactas cuando dije que confirmaría mi teoría después de la autopsia; dijiste: _"¿Y para qué una autopsia? ¿por qué no sólo buscamos al culpable que lo arrojó de una patada al acantilado y ya?"_

–¡¿Y eso qué, Shikamaru? –reclamó comenzando a perder la tranquilidad– si tú ya sabes que yo siempre estoy hablando y...

–¿Y además cómo supiste que lo arrojaron de una patada? –lo interrumpió sin dejar de sonreírle.

–Sólo lo supuse –contestó frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos– ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

–Tiene que ver todo, Naruto –acusó dejando caer el cigarro al suelo para luego pisarlo y apagarlo–, el reporte forense dice que todas sus heridas externas fueron causadas después de su muerte y todas ellas a causa de la caída, excepto una en el costado, que es claramente una patada.

Naruto se revolvió inquieto mirando en todas direcciones.

–Y por último –continuó Shikamaru ladeando la cabeza–, Sakura ha calculado que la muerte fue hace ocho días, y hace exactamente ocho días, Chouji y yo fuimos a cenar ramen y tú no estabas allí.

–Aunque tú no lo creas –refunfuñó enojado– yo no ceno ramen todos los días.

–Pero hace ocho días fue el segundo lunes del mes; tres por uno en los platones grandes, nunca te lo pierdes a menos de que te encuentres fuera de la Aldea.

Naruto cerró la mandíbula y con incredulidad siguió clavándole los ojos a Shikamaru.

–No estabas en una misión –prosiguió alargando su explicación–, vi a todos tus compañeros de equipo ese día.

–Como si yo tuviera que estar siempre en...

–Y estás nervioso –finalizó sin dejarlo hablar– desde que salimos de al Aldea, de hecho, percibí tu aura de nerviosismo, sin mencionar que tu actitud es sospechosa; no has intentado ayudar a saber que fue lo que pasó.

–Basta –renegó descruzando los brazos–. No me gusta lo que me estás insinuando

–Está bien –Shikamaru volvió a sonreír–, dejaré de insinuar cosas y te lo preguntaré directamente: ¿Cómo es que estás metido en todo esto, tú, Uzumaki Naruto?, esa es la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Naruto lo miró anonadado, con la boca abierta y tras un momento de silencio, Shikamaru volvió a interrogarlo.

–¿Sabes lo que había dentro del cuerpo del Mayor?

Naruto jaló todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones.

–Sí –admitió al fin–. Sí lo sé.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado

–Cuando yo sea Hokage, quiero que seas mi consejero personal, es fascinante como es imposible que se te escapen las cosas. Solamente te equivocas en algo –continuó Naruto resoplando–; yo sí estaba en una misión, pero fue una secreta, de rango A que la abuela Tsunade me encargó a mí solamente...


	9. Justicia

**Justicia**

**Nueve de enero**

–¡Abuelita Tsunade! –gritó Naruto entrando sin tocar al despacho de la Hokage– ¡¿Qué misión vas a asignarme!? ¿Eh? ¡dime! ¡dime! ¡espero que sea algo emocionante!

–Cállate –gruñó Tsunade–; gritas el equivalente a un tumulto entero.

–Sí, sí abuela –giró su cabeza inspeccionando toda la habitación, notando que no había nadie más– ¿eh? ¿quiénes serán mis compañeros de equipo?

–Nadie –explicó–; esta es una misión de rango A, absolutamente confidencial e irás tú solo.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó emocionado y lanzándose a abrazarla– ¡¿En serio, abuelita Tsunade?! ¡Gracias, es genial! ¡Increíble, pensé que nunca me asignarías una misión de rango A a mi solamente y...!

–¡Que cierres el pico! –bramó la Hokage haciendo dar a Naruto un brinco atrás– ¡guarda silencio por un instante y escucha lo que vas a hacer!

Con cara de niño que no rompe ni un plato, Naruto se paró muy derecho enfrente del escritorio.

–Nuestros ANBU han capturado a un ninja renegado de la Aldea de la Arena –declaró entrelazando las manos con los codos sobre la mesa–, lo hemos tenido que interrogar con métodos un tanto hostiles, y nos dijo entonces que iba a ver al Daimyō del País del Viento para acabar con el Kazekage.

–¡¿Eh?! –dio un paso adelante colocando las manos sobre la mesa– ¡¿Acabar con Gaara?!

–No pudimos hacer que dijera más –resopló– pero sospechamos que no estaba actuando solo y que todo esto tiene que ver con los rumores de la conspiración en Suna.

–¡Tenemos que avisarle a Gaara entonces!

–Debemos ser muy discretos; no podemos mandar un mensaje porque podría ser interceptado –sonrió–. Quiero que vayas a Sanpuku, averigües lo que está pasando y vayas después a Suna a decírselo al Kazekage.

Naruto sonrió con ganas; jamás perdía oportunidad de ir a Suna para ver a Gaara, esta no sería la excepción, además, le emocionaba pensar en que tal vez podría descubrir algo muy importante, y de paso, agregar un favor más a la lista de los que el Kazekage le debía.

–Partiré ahora mismo, abuelita –brincó hacia ella y la estrujó contento, luego salió corriendo antes de que Tsunade lo apartara de un golpe– ¡Adiós! –dio un portazo que se escuchó por toda la torre. La Hokage se quedó negando con la cabeza, pero con orgullo en su mirada.

Empacó pocas cosas en su mochila, se aseguró de llevar muchas cantimploras con agua porque iba a pasar por el condenado desierto, con su calor del infierno. Lo bueno es que iba rumbo al oasis, nunca lo había visto, pero había oído a la gente decir que era genial y le daba curiosidad conocer esa fuente de agua en medio tanta y tanta arena seca y caliente.

Salió a toda prisa de la Aldea y sin despedirse de nadie para llegar lo más pronto posible.

**Once de enero**

Tal como lo había calculado, Naruto llegó a Sanpuku en la madrugada del once de enero. Era un pequeño pueblo y justo junto al oasis se alzaba el palacio del Daimyō; lanzó un silbido imaginando que ese era un lugar perfecto para unas merecidas vacaciones.

Todo estaba en calma, apenas y se escuchaba el murmullo del agua del oasis, pero aún así decidió ser cauteloso, pues presentía que el lugar era vigilado y avanzó escondido en las sombras.

Él no era precisamente un ninja entrenado para obtener información. Prefería llegar directo y con todo el escándalo posible a cualquier lugar, pero esta vez, como casi nunca, haría su misión en lo oscuro y en el silencio.

Entró en el palacio. Su plan era revisar cada habitación y robar algún pergamino que le fuera de utilidad, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no creía que pudiera funcionar, así que moría por pasar al plan B: buscar al Daimyō en persona y explicarle amablemente que nadie se metía con sus amigos; tan amablemente como el Daimyō quisiera.

Al escabullirse en un pasillo largo y oscuro, con algunas ventanas que dejaban de pasar un poco de la luz de la Luna, todos sus sentidos se alertaron y pudo sentir que había alguien más, muy cerca; alguien que estaba demasiado bien escondido entre las sombras.

Desembolsó un kunai con cautela, se quedó muy, muy quieto, se daba cuenta de una presencia detrás de él; supo que las intenciones de quien lo había descubierto eran que no lo dejaría marcharse, y se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Mandó al demonio el sigilo, tragó saliva y giró con fuerza todo el cuerpo, tratando de golpear con su cuchillo a quien se encontrara acechándolo, pero este lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad.

Dio un salto atrás y sacando otra arma se puso en guardia.

–¡Naruto! –dijo el otro avanzando hacia un pequeño halo de luz

–¿Gaara? –bajó la guardia y examinó a la persona frente a él. Sí, era Gaara, con su tétrica cara de siempre. Naruto sonrió ampliamente– ¡Gaara, qué genial encontrarte precisamente aquí!– Saltó, lo abrazó y lo zarandeó emocionado.

–Espera –forcejeó el pelirrojo un poco para quitárselo de encima– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó tan quedo como pudo.

Naruto divagó un poco y se rió nervioso, a manera de disculpa por hacer ruido y con la mano rascándose la nuca

–Vine porque el Daimyō está conspirando en contra de ti –le explicó también con la voz muy baja– nos lo dijo un ninja renegado que capturamos.

–Lo sé –dijo achicando la mirada– Por eso estoy aquí. Ninjas de Suna ya habían filtrado información, todo está bajo control ahora.

Naruto relajó su expresión y se recargó en la pared –Eso es un alivio –suspiró sonriente– temía que te pudiera pasar algo.

Sin embargo, Naruto chasqueó los dientes desilusionado por haber cruzado el desierto en su primera misión él solo para nada. Ya se había imaginado pateando traseros y diciéndole unas cuantas cosas al Daimyō, y que de pronto Gaara tuviera todo bajo control era, pues, un chasco.

El Kazekage notó en cambio de ánimo y decidió contarle lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

–Un grupo de personas será asesinado por ninjas renegados al amanecer; debemos hallarlos antes, deben estar en algún lugar del pueblo.

–¿Qué cosa? –Naruto lo miró con extrañeza sin entender exactamente qué era lo que le quería decir.

Gaara resopló fastidiado antes de explicarlo con más detalle –El Daimyō contrató a unos ninjas renegados de Suna para que asesinen a un grupo de civiles y quiere inculparme por esas muertes.

Sorprendido, el rubio analizó unos segundos lo que acababa de escuchar y sonrío triunfante; al parecer, después de todo sí podría patear unos cuantos traseros.

–Ese Daimyō va a escuchar un par de palabras mías –rezongó levantando el puño.

–El Daimyō morirá en unos días –dijo Gaara con toda naturalidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto incrédulo– pero si acabas de decir que...

–Su hijo mayor lo envenenó hace unas horas para sucederlo en el poder. Agonizará unos cuantos días y luego morirá –se apresuró a interrumpirlo– pero los renegados ya están escondidos en el pueblo listos para cumplir sus órdenes.

Naruto se sintió repentinamente asombrado e indignado de que alguien pudiera asesinar a su propio padre y por obtener poder. Había escuchado hablar alguna vez del Mayor, y todos lo que había oído eran odas a su gentileza y a su gran persona.

–Y las personas que serán asesinadas –murmuró desviando sus pensamientos– ¿dónde estarán?

–Planean reunirse en la plaza principal –siguió Gaara con su explicación– se supone que van a verse con el Señor Feudal para que les explique... –bufido de hastío– su plan para removerme de mi puesto de Kazekage...

Naruto frunció el ceño entendiendo toda la situación y las palabras del ninja que había capturado Konoha; si Gaara era inculpado de esas muertes habría motivos suficientes para destituirlo.

–¡Debemos impedirlo entonces! –exclamó muy decido y con brillo en los ojos. Giró su cuerpo y comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo oscuro.

–¡Espera! –le ordenó Gaara, Naruto casi tropieza y cae al detenerse abruptamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –refunfuñó molesto volteando hacia Gaara.

–No vayas en esa dirección.

–¿Eh? –lo miró inquisidoramente– ¿por qué no? –Gaara no le contestó, sólo le clavó su mirada severa– ¿por qué no? –repitió más fuerte.

–Porque no –contestó tajante.

–Esa no es una respuesta –le sonrió burlón y quiso continuar con su camino, pero Gaara lo alcanzó en una fracción de segundo y lo jaló del brazo para no permitirle continuar.

–¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –chilló oponiéndose y al soltarse de nuevo y querer correr, casi vuelve a tropezar al hallar frente a él, tendido en el piso el cuerpo de alguien– ¡Diablos, ¿qué es esto?! –miró el bulto en el suelo un instante y luego arrugó la nariz– ¡Es un muerto!

–Es el Mayor –murmuró Gaara con su voz un poco más tétrica de lo normal.

–¡¿Qué qué?! – gritó Naruto agudizando la vista para ver más claramente las facciones del cuerpo –¡¿Pero qué le pasó?!

Gaara le demandó guardar silencio con su gesto.

–Lo mataron –susurró Naruto dando un paso atrás para quedar junto a Gaara– ¿quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Naruto se quedó en silencio un rato, observando muy fijamente el cuerpo sin vida delante de él.

–Yo... –masculló el ninja de Konoha– yo he visto esa expresión antes... –respiró un par de veces antes de continuar– en el examen chūnin, justo antes de tu pelea con Sasuke, yo venía subiendo las escaleras con Shikamaru... –entrecerró un poco los ojos evocando recuerdos– tú mataste a dos sujetos que estaban allí y la expresión de sus ojos era ésta misma...

–Yo lo maté –le dijo Gaara con su voz fría.

–No –Naruto volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa –no me lo tomes a mal, jamás pensaría que tú mataste a este tipo, es sólo que me recordó a...

–Yo maté al Mayor hace un momento –repitió Gaara mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto se quedó un momento en silencio, escudriñando la mirada de su amigo, razonando varias veces lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó al fin, con la voz llena de incredulidad– ¡¿Por qué?!

–Quise matarlo –habló arrastrando la voz. Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó por los hombros.

–¡¿Cómo que quisiste matarlo?! –lo sacudió enojado– ¡Gaara, lo prometiste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

–Él le puso las manos encima –replicó soltándose con un movimiento brusco y alzando un poco la voz–, nadie que la tocara tenía el derecho de seguir existiendo en éste mundo.

–¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

Ambos shinobis se callaron abruptamente y giraron la cabeza al oír pasos acercarse.

Dos figuras aparecieron en ese instante por el pasillo porque habían oído ruidos, uno prendió las luces y el largo pasillo quedó completamente iluminado; y no había nada. Ambas personas se miraron confundidas e intercambiaron expresiones de extrañeza. Examinaron el corredor con la vista una vez más y volvieron a apagar la luz.

Naruto cayó de pie con el cuerpo del Mayor a cuestas –Llevémoslo a su habitación.

–¿Qué haces? –le cuestionó Gaara de cuclillas en el techo.

–Míralo, se ve intacto y parecerá que se murió durmiendo, bueno, excepto por su rostro que parece que tuvo la más horrible de las pesadillas– el shinobi de Konoha sonrió y se alejó corriendo.

–No, Naruto –Gaara bajó de un brinco al suelo–. ¡No te entrometas en esto!

Naruto frenó en seco y encaró al Kazekage –Escúchame, Gaara –bufó–, no vas a arruinar todo lo que has logrado por esto, no me importan tus razones.

–Ya lo he arruinado todo –replicó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con furia–; en cuanto lo encuentren le harán una autopsia para saber por qué murió y le encontrarán los pulmones y el estómago llenos de arena. Sabrán con sólo verlo que fui yo; nadie tiene una habilidad parecida a la mía con la arena como para hacer eso.

–¿Lo hiciste tragar arena hasta morir? – Naruto giró un poco la cabeza para ver el cuerpo que llevaba cargando en la espalda– con razón no se le ven ni rasguños...

–Naruto... –el Kage dio un paso para quedar justo frente a él.

–¡Deshagámonos de él entonces! –exclamó el rubio girándose y echando a correr.

–¡Naruto! –a pesar de que Gaara trató de detenerlo desde que hizo el amago de correr, no logró tocarlo y tuvo que perseguirlo.

Aunque Naruto llevaba el cuerpo a cuestas, corría más rápido que Gaara y logró burlarlo hasta salir del palacio. Una vez afuera, saltó en varios techos con el Kage pisándole los talones.

–¡No estés jugando, Naruto! –Gaara le gritaba cada vez más molesto, pero Naruto lo ignoraba totalmente y seguía corriendo sin voltear siquiera– ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Las calles eran de piedra, y los edificios, de piedra también, eran altos y se revolvían en complicadas callejuelas, que sin duda harían perderse a cualquiera que no conociera el lugar. Entraron al fin a un callejón pequeño sin salida y el rubio se vio obligado a detenerse y a recargarse en una de las paredes para tomar aliento, siendo acorralado totalmente.

Kazekage quedó enfrente de él, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfurecido. Naruto caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar con un muro, su persecutor se acercó lento y justo cuando estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, tanto el shinobi ruidoso como el cuerpo del Mayor se desvanecieron en dos nubes de humo.

–¡Clones! –escupió Gaara absolutamente cabreado y sin dar crédito a que había sido engañado, dio vuelta y volvió a saltar a los tejados buscando al verdadero con la vista.

Naruto sonrió con autosuficiencia una vez que perdió de vista a Gaara y se apresuró a alejarse del pueblo. Llegó a la zona rocosa que se alzaba en las orillas y se adentró hacia el desierto, deteniéndose cuando un amplio y profundo risco le impidió avanzar más.

En cuanto se detuvo por completo, no le dio tiempo ni de exhalar aire, pues la arena subió deprisa por sus talones, haciéndole caer de bruces, soltando al fin el cadáver.

–Suficiente –murmuró Gaara llegando con paso lento y brazos cruzados.

Naruto se incorporó y escupió arena –Seré idiota –dijo para si mismo– ¿cómo diablos se me ocurrió meterme a la arena?

Consciente de que no tenía salida, se sentó el suelo y resignado sacudió el polvo de su pecho. Gaara llegó a su lado.

–¿Por qué? –susurró Naruto mirándolo con extrañeza y seriedad.

–Ya lo he dicho –dijo Gaara mirando al cuerpo sin vida que yacía tirado a su lado–, no me importa de quien se trate, ni todo lo que va desencadenar esto; nadie podía tocarla.

–¡¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo?! –resopló enojado– ¡¿Qué va a pasar cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho?!

–Cualquiera de mis hermanos será un buen Kazekage –mustió con frialdad.

–¡Pero es que...!

–No tengo salida –Gaara exhaló aire–, no escaparé de esto.

–¡No! –Naruto gruñó enojado– tienes que tener salida, no puedes dejar que...

–El amanecer será en unos minutos y morirá mucha gente –dijo con severidad y sin intenciones de volver al tema anterior– Tengo que ir a capturar a esos ninjas renegados.

–Vayamos –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, entendiendo que no le sacaría una palabra más a Gaara respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

El chico rubio se quedó mirando el cuerpo del Mayor largamente y de una patada lo arrojó por el despeñadero que tenía al lado. El Kazekage no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante ese acto y se asomó de inmediato viéndolo caer.

–Tardarán varios días en encontrarlo –sonrió Naruto–, con suerte, cuando lo hagan estará lo suficientemente descompuesto para que no puedan relacionarlo contigo.

–No dará resultado –Gaara apartó la vista del risco y se la dirigió de nuevo a su amigo.

Los primero rayos del Sol golpearon sus caras. Ambos dirigieron la vista al pueblo que habían dejado atrás y tras dedicarse una mirada, volvieron a prisa hacia él.

En la plaza principal, varias personas comenzaban a reunirse, esperando la llegada del Daimyō, quién les había prometido que ese día les diría su plan para remover a Gaara de su puesto de Kazekage, por su puesto, ignoraban que su hijo Mayor lo había envenenado el día anterior y se encontraba ahora enfermo, pero sobre todo, ignoraban que ninjas renegados y peligrosos los estaban asechando desde las esquinas.

Naruto y Gaara aterrizaron en silencio en un tejado. Bien apegado a una pared en la que daba sombra, el Kazekage tenía una vista clara de las decenas de personas reunidas, de los renegados entre los callejones y de los shinobis de Suna que ya se habían posicionado también.

Esperaría a que ellos atacaran primero para tenderles su emboscada, no les iba a dar ninguna oportunidad del huir, no iba a cometer ningún error y ningún civil, ni ningún ninja de la Arena resultaría herido.

–Estamos listos, Kazekage-sama –se oyó la voz de una kunoichi por el auricular del radio que Gaara acababa de encender.

–¿Han ubicado a todos los renegados?

–Sí, Kazekage-sama –respondió la misma chica–, son doce en total.

–De acuerdo, ataquen en cuanto se muevan.

Todos asintieron por la radio y sólo esperaron unos cuantos segundos más antes de que los renegados se lanzaran contra los civiles, y tal como lo habían planeado, Suna los tomó por sorpresa, frustrándolos y capturando a todos sin darles oportunidad de lastimar a nadie.

Todo terminó en segundos, tan rápido, que Naruto sólo observó asombrado como el plan de Gaara se ejecutaba sin ningún error, sorprendiendo a todos los civiles, quienes en ningún momento alcanzaron a comprender que estaba ocurriendo; tan sólo habían visto en un par de segundos como lo ninjas de Suna sometían contra el suelo a otros.

Para Naruto fue impresionante la expresión que todos pusieron cuando Gaara apareció ante ellos; la gente civil que no entendía nada, torcían sus caras en muecas mezcladas entre disgusto, sorpresa y enojo. Los ninjas renegados que ya yacían sobre el piso dominados gruñeron con rabia y los shinobis de Suna lo miraron con la eterna admiración de siempre. Nadie era indiferente a su presencia.

Gaara imponía tanto; ni siquiera tenía que hablar, su porte y su mirada hacían bajar la cabeza tanto a los que lo apoyaban como a los que no. Nadie le plantaba cara, nadie se interponía cuando él pasaba caminando. Todos los que lo retaban lo hacían a sus espaldas; ninguna persona tenía el valor para encararlo ni para enfrentarse a esos ojos que podían sobrecoger de terror a quien fuera.

Segundos después, la gente comenzó a marcharse para no seguir encarando a Gaara. Él no les dio ninguna explicación, pero todos entendieron que les acababa de salvar la vida

%%%%

–Fue demasiado rápido –continuó Naruto con la mirada fija en un punto–, nadie salió herido, todos esos ninjas renegados fueron tomados prisioneros y llevados de regreso a Suna; Gaara no dijo ni una sola palabra más, pero sí podía sentir su aura tensa y pensativa. Los acompañé hasta Suna y yo mismo vi cuando todos los presos fueron puestos en las mazmorras. Después de eso me despedí de Gaara y volví a Konoha...

Shikamaru pisó su cigarro para apagarlo y dejó que un silencio incómodo se apoderara de ellos...

–¿Comprendes lo que la muerte del Mayor significa para Suna? –habló al fin Shikamaru sin dirigirle la mirada al otro.

–Sí, lo sé...

–¿Cómo fuiste capaz de arrojar el cuerpo? De verdad no alcanzas a comprender quién era él.

–¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! –alzó la voz comenzando a desesperarse– ¡yo no quería que nadie supiera que había sido Gaara!

–¿Y eso fue correcto? –le preguntó bruscamente clavándole la mirada al fin.

Naruto negó con la cabeza

–Siempre creí que la diferencia entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal era muy clara –dijo mirando fijamente el piso–, siempre tuve presente que el bien y el mal eran dos cosas distintas y que hacer las cosas correctas era un rasgo mío...

–Si tú fueras el Hokage, ¿qué harías ahora?

–Gaara es Kazekage y no...

–¿Qué harías, Naruto? –lo interrumpió con firmeza en su voz –Si tú tanto quieres ser el mejor Hokage, ¿qué es lo que debe pasar?

Naruto se quedó callado, sintiendo su corazón latir con dificultad.

–Gaara debe pagar por esto –dijo al fin cerrando los ojos y soltando los hombros.

–Y tú también –completó Shikamaru– ¿no es así?

Naruto suspiró

–Sí.


	10. Mentira

**Mentira**

Kankurō caminaba muy aprisa y con los puños cerrados por todo el palacio hasta que después de varias vueltas logró dar con su hermano menor.

–¡Gaara! –gritó llegando a su lado, con la respiración algo agitada– ¡Tenía el estómago y los malditos pulmones llenos de arena!

Gaara no le dijo nada, sólo lo miró sobre los hombros con frialdad.

–Le han hecho la autopsia y resultó que tragó y respiró arena hasta morir –volvió a decir muy enfadado– ¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea lo mataste!

El silencio de su hermano menor lo exasperó de más y con arrojo lo tomó de la solapa, estampándolo con fuerza contra la pared, causando que se quebrara un poco– ¡¿Por qué? –Gaara lo miró con mucho odio, a Kankurō le temblaron las manos.

–Porque quise hacerlo –escupió achicando la mirada–, porque nunca había deseado tanto ver la cara de terror de una víctima mía.

Kankurō se quedó boquiabierto, sintió los fantasmas de su pasado regresar y lo hicieron estremecerse con crueldad. La mirada violenta y terrible de Gaara, con la que tantas pesadillas había tenido, se asomaba de nuevo.

–Antes, cuando asesinaba gente para saciar la sed de Shukaku –continuó Gaara con voz grutal–, no me importaba de quién se tratara, sólo eran pobres infelices que habían tenido la desdicha de cruzarse en mi camino –su mirada se ensombreció– pero esta vez fue diferente, disfruté mucho imaginando cómo iba a matarlo, buscándolo, esperándolo, quitándole la vida lentamente... fue sublime y placentera su expresión de horror... Lo volvería a matar... lo mataría mil veces más...

–¡¿Por qué? –gritó exasperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, retrocediendo, tratando de suprimir los recuerdos del pasado– ¡No eres así! ¡No más! ¡Las cosas ya son diferentes! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

Gaara se tardó un momento en contestar, y lo hizo arrastrando la voz, con tono tétrico...

–Nadie le pone las manos encima a Matsuri; ella es mía.

Los ojos del marionetista se abrieron lo más que pudieron y apenas y pudo emitir un pequeño sonido.

–¿¡Pero de qué malditos estás hablando, Gaara? –bramó desesperado– ¡¿Cómo puedes arruinar todo por lo que has trabajado con esto? ¿¡Qué acaso ya no quieres ser Kazekage?

Un instante de silencio

– Quizá – murmuró el pelirrojo

–¿Quizá qué?

–Quizá ya no quiero ser Kazekage

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kankurō suavizando su voz y relajando la postura– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Yo quería decírselos, a Temari y a ti, pero... –Gaara hizo una pausa– no estaban. El Mayor me había dicho que su padre tramaba algo en mi contra y que quería matarlo. Le dije que no y mandé a Matsuri a averiguar si era verdad. Ella filtró la información de una conspiración para matar a unos civiles a costa de...

Kankurō estaba pasmado, estaba siendo demasiada la información de ese día y la explicación de su hermano resultaba apresurada y un poco divagante, cuando él siempre decía todo de manera concisa y fría, pero no necesitó más palabras para entender lo que había pasado.

–Él la tocó y no me arrepiento de haberlo matado –continuó Gaara–, lo maté sabiendo todo el daño que significaría para Suna y para muchas personas –apartó la vista–, he arriesgado la estabilidad de Suna deliberadamente.

El marionetista se abofeteó mentalmente al reparar en que no tenía ni idea de que contestar y no le dio tiempo de pensar porque Gaara siguió hablando.

–Pienso que lo mejor para todos es que se elija un Kage que todos aprueben...

–Estupideces –atinó a decir–, nunca habrá nadie que le agrade a todo el mundo y lo importante es que la mayoría te aprueba a ti.

Su hermano menor le clavó sus ojos fríos y generalmente inexpresivos, pero en ese momento se podía leer en ellos su turbación –No será así cuando se sepa lo que hice.

Kankurō no sabía que hacer, que decir, no podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado, no podía describir lo que sintió cuando Temari le dijo que Gaara había matado al Mayor y su corazón seguía dando vuelcos de angustia y nerviosismo, coraje, ira, tristeza, en realidad ni él mismo lo sabía.

Entendía por qué lo había hecho; seguramente él también habría hecho lo mismo, pero el sentimiento de mirar a su hermano en la situación en la que se encontraba le calaba hasta lo más profundo del alma, se sentía perdido y frustrado ante las circunstancias, quería hacer algo para borrar lo sucedido, sin embargo, claramente era imposible.

–Ya es hora –dijo Gaara fríamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kankurō– ¿Ya lo saben todos?

–Sí –asintió con la voz cansada– el Concejo ya lleva un rato discutiendo junto a Temari y Konoha lo que va a pasar.

–Vamos entonces.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso lento con Kankurō siguiéndolo hasta la sala grande y ostentosa donde ya lo estaban esperando.

Al entrar, respiró el ambiente tenso de la habitación, sintió los ojos de las kunoichi médico mirarlo ansiosamente. Allí estaba parte del Concejo, sentado en los elegantes sillones y a su lado, Temari y Shikamaru estaban de pie, más atrás sus aliados de la Aldea de la Hoja de entre los que resaltaba Naruto y su colorida ropa, cabizbajo y tronando los dedos. Con su seriedad de siempre, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared. Ninguno le dirigía la mirada, sólo se veían unos a otros esperando a que alguien empezara a hablar.

–Gaara –dijo Temari rompiendo un poco la presión del lugar–, el Menor espera una respuesta al anochecer...

–Ya lo sé –murmuró Gaara haciendo tragar saliva a todos con su tono de voz.

–Y queremos que escuches cuál es la respuesta –habló uno de los concejales levantándose del sillón en el que estaba acomodado.

–¿Qué? –Gaara se incorporó un poco, confundido por lo que acababa de oír.

–Después de envenenar al Señor Feudal –prosiguió–, el Mayor fue a sus habitaciones a dormir, allí uno de los ninjas renegados que había sido contratado por su padre estaba esperándolo y lo asesinó de un golpe en el la cabeza, después lo arrojó por el precipicio.

–El intento de ataque a los civiles fue justo después de eso y el asesino fue capturado por ti –dijo otro concejal– después de todo, la intención del Feudal era actuar en tu contra, y como el Mayor siempre mostró apoyo hacia ti, también lo mandó asesinar.

–Todo fue para perjudicarte –agregó otro

La sorpresa sobrepasó la expresión dura de Gaara, que ahora los miraba incrédulo y descruzaba lentamente los brazos

–¡¿Pero qué estupidez más insulsa es esa? –protestó bastante enojado– ¡Es ridículo y no le dirán eso al nuevo Feudal! Eso no fue lo que pasó. ¡Está claro para todos que yo lo maté y que disfruté matándolo! ¡Yo vine aquí acompañando a los chūnin, lo esperé y lo maté lentamente!

–Gaara-sama –dijo el primer concejal que había hablado con tranquilidad– No puedes verte envuelto en el asesinato del Mayor y mucho menos por razones personales; perderás tu rango de Kage y quizás ni siquiera quedes como jōnin.

–¡Ya lo sé! –gruñó fastidiado– lo supe todo el tiempo; estuve pensándolo y lo maté a pesar de ello. Yo quiero que esto pase.

–Esa no es tu elección –afirmó un concejal más– por el bien de Suna y el tuyo propio, las cosas se quedarán así. Es la historia que todos sabrán y la que quedará escrita.

Gaara se quedó sin palabras. No podía creerlo; tantos años que estuvieron tratando de quemarlo en la hoguera y ahora esto. Era ridículo. Era patético. Era frustrante y absolutamente odioso. Maldito Concejo, malditas Aldeas ninjas que viven a base de mentiras, verdades arregladas y corrupción; sabía que no era la primera vez que se inventaba algo para salvar o hundir reputaciones y ocurría en todas las aldeas, pero nunca había mentido por algo que él hubiera hecho. Se había justificado a sí mismo muchas veces de las mentiras argumentándose que eran cosas de los concejales y que él no tenía nada que ver.

Frustrado, se llevó la mano al tabique de su nariz. ¿A fin de cuentas para qué quería ser Kage si siempre tenía que bajar la cabeza? Era un maldito título de adorno y la cara que se tenía que dar por la Villa. No era una autoridad en realidad y pocas cosas dependían directamente de él.

En pocas palabras, él no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía responder por sus propios actos.

–Arriesgué la seguridad de Suna –murmuró mirando a todos con mucha frialdad–, actué con toda la alevosía y ventaja del mundo; se han condenado a muchos shinobis por mucho menos que esto y...

–No mezcles a otros shinobis contigo –lo calló un concejal de nuevo, Gaara le dirigió una mirada de odio que estremeció a varios– tú como Kazekage no te ves envuelto en problemas así, nunca. Además ¿para qué quieres darle lo querían al Daimyō y al Menor? ¿salir de tu cargo y darles el gusto?

–Sería ridículo –continuó Baki hablando por primera vez– toda esta cadena de sucesos comenzó porque el Feudal quería sacarte de tu rango, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya.

–La ley dice... –trató de volver a decir Gaara pero fue callado de nuevo, haciéndolo enojar más.

–La ley no aplica a ti.

Todos tenían la cabeza gacha, nadie hablaba aparte de los concejales. Incluso Naruto desvió la vista en cuanto Gaara lo miró buscando que tal vez dijera algo.

–No –volvió a alegar– No lo acepto.

–Entiéndelo –siguió Baki– ¿Qué va a pasar si esto se sabe? Dejarás de ser Kage y significará un golpe demasiado duro para nuestra Aldea. No sólo has hecho que se recupere económica y militarmente, sino que has cambiado la manera de pensar de muchos. La admiración por tu fuerza para cambiar tu vida de lo que fuiste a lo que eres ha sobrepasado las fronteras. No podemos simplemente reemplazarte como Kage porque te has convertido en la raíz del País del Viento, en la razón de ser de los shinobis de Suna y si te arrancamos todos quedaremos perdidos.

Gaara iba a hablar de nuevo, enojado porque en Suna existían leyes que decían explícitamente cuando un Kage debía ser destituido, leyes que él había prometido respetar, pero antes de decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió detrás de él y el Menor entró pavoneándose con su sonrisa de superioridad.

–¿Y bien Kazekage-sama? –preguntó mirando despectivamente y de reojo a Gaara– ¿quién mató a mi hermano?

Un silencio que se antojó cruel cayó encima del nuevo Feudal, quien miró confundido los ojos sarcásticos de todos los shinobis que tenía enfrente.

–Usted –dijo Shikamaru con una media sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

–¿Disculpen? –preguntó confundido y frunciendo el ceño.

Gaara también miró incrédulo a Shikamaru.

–Como nuevo Daimyō –continuó el Nara–, tal vez hay algunos puntos que aún no entiende y por eso comete algunos errores...

Desconcertado, el Menor observó a todos y de repente quiso salir de allí, miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Gaara con la cabeza agachada, mirándolo a través de los cabellos que le caían en los ojos y sintió terror helándole la sangre.

–En primera –siguió hablando Shikamaru captando de nuevo la atención–, las aldeas aliadas son aliadas –rodó los ojos– no sé qué parte no es clara; no actuamos la una contra la otra.

La sonrisa de los concejales de Suna se ensanchó.

–En segunda –prosiguió Temari inmutable–, usted nos ha querido tomar por idiotas; ¿acaso pensó que pasaríamos por alto el misterioso detalle de que llegaron los ninjas de Konoha al mismo tiempo que nosotros, cuando ellos están a dos días de camino y Suna a unas cuantas horas?

– Si a usted le interesara su hermano, no lo hubiera dejado descomponiéndose en la intemperie –retomó la palabra Shikamaru–; usted sabía que él estaba muerto desde que mandó llamar a Konoha y avisó a Suna dos días después para que llegáramos al mismo tiempo. Lo que a usted le interesaba era tener una riña entre nosotros.

El Menor entornó los ojos y miró furioso a Shikamaru

–En tercera, Konoha esta obligada a obedecer al Daimyō del país del Fuego, no a usted, y nosotros podemos negarnos a sus misiones, como ya le había explicado, si estas perjudican de alguna manera a nuestra mayor aliada, Suna.

Gaara se recargó en un pilar y murmuró para sí mismo –Ya quisiera oír eso de la boca de sus concejales.

–Además –habló Temari acercándose a Shikamaru y colocándose las manos en la cintura– ¿no es demasiado obvio que usted mató a su hermano para tener el poder que a él le correspondía? Es lo más evidente –ironizó– ¿qué pensará la gente cuando se entere de que lo dejó tirado y muerto por varios días para poder armar un espectáculo?

Gaara miró furioso a Temari, ella le devolvió una mirada tristona que sonaba a disculpa. El Menor se cruzó de brazos y bufó enojado.

–Shinobis traidores –escupió– ¿entonces? ¿cuál es la conclusión de todo esto?

–Tiene dos opciones –habló por primera vez uno de los concejales– o le decimos a la gente que usted mató a su hermano para ser Daimyō y que lo dejó días al pie del risco esperando a que las dos aldeas ninja llegaran al lugar, cosa que hará enfurecer a la multitud, y le aseguro que usted no quiere enfrentarse a una multitud enardecida que amaba al Mayor...

–O que lo mandó asesinar su padre, debido a sus diferencias irreconciliables, por uno de los ninjas renegados que se colaron días atrás en el pueblo –intervino Baki poniéndose de pie– y que fueron capturados por su puesto, por los shinobis de Suna.

Tantos pares de ojos irónicos hicieron temblar de coraje al nuevo Feudal y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlos contratado. Lleno de ira, eligió la segunda opción y luego de soltar muchas maldiciones contra todos los ninjas, agregó:

–Traidores, ratas convencieras... Estoy seguro que ustedes fueron los que mataron a mi hermano– y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

Gaara también estaba enojado, miraba a todos peligrosamente y su respiración se había vuelto pesada.

–Gaara –quiso hablar Temari–, entiende que...

–Lo entiendo, Temari –la calló– no por eso deja de ser un asco.

Temari bajó la cabeza mientras su hermano se daba la vuelta y también salía. Shikamaru se colocó a su lado y ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro lanzando un larguísimo suspiro.

–

Después de que Temari la dejó, Matsuri se quedó en aquel cuartito perdida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que había anochecido salió arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. Suspiró pensando en lo que iba a suceder en adelante con la Aldea.

Estaba sumamente cansada y un poco triste, no podía describir cómo sentía, era como si tuviera un vacío en el pecho, como si el corazón y los pulmones se le hubieran comprimido y enredado.

Desde que vio al cadáver esa mañana, supo que Gaara lo había matado y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse, en primera porque realmente le desagradaba esa persona y en segunda, y más importante, porque ella era la única razón por la que Gaara lo asesinaría, lo pensó mucho, no existía otra razón. También Temari lo supo después de que le contó su historia.

Al llegar al pie de unas escaleras y subir dos escalones sintió que la miraban fijamente.

Alzó el rostro y chocó con los ojos de Gaara, quien se había detenido a la mitad de los peldaños al verla aparecer, se miraron por varios segundos sin decir nada hasta que ella pudo alzar la voz.

–Tú lo mataste...

Gaara gruñó, siguió bajando con su porte de siempre, frío, distante, elegante, y la pasó de largo, deteniéndose varios metros adelante

–No, Matsuri, debes ceñirte a la versión oficial –dijo con la voz seca.

–¿Cuál es la versión oficial?

–Que lo mataron los renegados de hace unos días... pero sí, yo lo maté y fui feliz al matarlo, tal como en el pasado.

Él dio dos pasos más, ella tragó saliva.

–¡Gaara-sensei! –le gritó aún desde las escaleras y él se detuvo girando su cuerpo para quedar de nuevo frente a ella.

Volvieron a chocar sus miradas por una eternidad de segundos.

–No es como en el pasado... –masculló Matsuri apretando los puños– tú has cambiado, yo lo sé, yo te conozco.

–No he cambiado –aseguró endureciendo su rostro– La sangre de muchos está impregnada en mis manos y su olor me acompañará para siempre...

–¿Qué pretendes con decirme eso? –dijo con la voz muy firme y dando un paso hacia él– ¿Qué corra y huya de ti? A mi no me importa que seas feliz matando gente, ¡aún si tú hubieras matado a esas personas a mi no me importaría!

–¡¿Pero por qué? –gritó irritado al fin, como nunca lo hacía, levantando las manos a la altura del pecho y en sus ojos impasibles se asomaba un dejo de desesperación– ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¡No entiendo por qué no puedes verme como el monstruo que soy!

Ella se sorprendió mucho al verlo así; era absolutamente impropio de él perder la compostura.

–Ya te lo dije, Gaara, porque te amo, te adoro, eres lo único que me importa en la vida –hipó con angustia– ¿por qué tú no lo entiendes? No sé cómo decírtelo, no sé que más hacer, no existen palabras en ningún idioma para explicarte lo que significas para mí ni algo tan grande como para compararlo, eres tú mi vida y por quién quiero morir, y yo...

Era suficiente, Gaara ya no podía más con su cara de piedra, llegaban situaciones en las que era muy difícil mantenerla. Y esta era una de esas situaciones. Estaba enojado con la resolución a la que había llegado el estúpido Concejo y para acabar de descomponer sus nervios Matsuri no se quitaba de su camino. Le exasperaba tenerla frente a él, de esa forma, ofreciéndole su vida, convenciéndolo de que no lo engañaba como lo había engañado Yashamaru.

Odiaba, de verdad odiaba que ella no siguiera la lógica y mantuviera su prudente distancia, como todos. El que ahora lo respetaran y lo quisieran dentro de su Villa no significaba que hubieran dejado de mantener distancia y cierto temor. Pero ella seguía allí, brindándole desinteresadamente todo lo que él había anhelado durante tantos años.

–¿Y por qué tú no entiendes que debes tener tu distancia? –gruñó a punto de volver a gritar– ¡¿por qué no te da miedo que te mate algún día tal como lo hice con el Mayor?

–Yo sería feliz muriendo en tus manos –contestó sin dudar.

Gaara, enojado, echó la cabeza atrás. No había respuesta para eso.

Siempre fue obvio que ella lo quería, lo sabían ambos desde el principio. Y él la quería, por su puesto que también la quería, también era obvio y también ambos lo sabían. Él había disfrutado por mucho tiempo sus ratos con ella, le encantaba tenerla a su lado, amaba que corriera a su oficina para verlo cada que podía y siempre pensaba en las miradas llenas de amor que le dedicaba.

Hasta que supo que lo que sentía por ella ya era demasiado.

Quiso alejarla porque temió que algún día pudiera hacerle daño.

Y no fue capaz de resistir matar a aquel que la había tocado. Él aún era peligroso y aún así ella no lo entendía.

No quería que existiera ni la remota posibilidad de que él pudiera hacerle daño.

Y ella no se alejaba; lo hacía enojar tanto pero a la vez lo hacía tan terriblemente feliz.

–Mi nombre sin títulos suena bien –murmuró Gaara mirándola a los ojos, con su estoica mueca completamente descompuesta.

Ella abrió más lo ojos; no esperaba que él hubiera reparado en que le había llamado sólo por su nombre, algo que había deseado hacer desde hacía años, pero no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo, y parecía que había estado bien.

El Kazekage sonrió con amargura un poquito, se cruzó de brazos mirando al techo, se recargó en la pared con mueca de disgusto.

–¿Por qué no quieres que te quiera? –Matsuri protestó triste viendo la gama de emociones extrañas y amargas en la cara de su sensei, pero él no le contestó– tú lo mataste por mí, ¿no? –se arriesgó a preguntar sus conjeturas.

–Mataría a quien fuera por ti –masculló–, me mataría a mi mismo por ti.

–Déjame amarte –pidió ella acercándosele lento–, déjame estar a tu lado hasta el final de nuestros días, déjame demostrarte que puedo dar todo de mi para hacerte feliz. Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, a dónde tengas que ir iré contigo, te acompañaré en cada verdad y en cada mentira que diga nuestra Aldea, en la paz, en la guerra, cuando el pueblo te ame y cuando te odie, cuando estés cansado, cuando necesites aliento, cuando se acabe la esperanza... cuando tengamos que morir...

Matsuri se mordió los labios mientras lo miraba ansiosa, con el corazón a instantes de estallarle, nerviosa porque era claro que Gaara estaba lo suficientemente turbado como para no poder mantener su porte; él había agachado la cabeza y nublado su expresión en un gesto impropio de su reputación.

A fin de cuentas, él era un ser humano, tan humano como Matsuri, como el Mayor, como Naruto; sólo que le habían negado durante tantos años el afecto que necesitaba recibir que terminó creyendo que no lo era y que no requería el cariño de los demás, aún, muchas veces, a pesar de que había cambiado todo, a pesar de que era Kazekage y Suna lo necesitaba, se sentía la mayoría de las veces tan lejos de su condición de humano. Muchas veces aún sentía que en cualquier momento su propia gente lo atacaría por la espalda y se daría cuenta que sólo había engañado... de nuevo.

Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el cariño que le profesaba Suna fuera verdadero y que el amor que le juraba Matsuri fuera real, y finalmente, decidió arriesgarse a que así fuera.

Sonrió aliviada cuando lo vio asentir con la cabeza y levantar un poco los brazos hacia ella, invitándola a que se acercara. No perdió ni un segundo y se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Gaara también la abrazó, como nunca había abrazado a nadie, como nunca pensó que abrazaría alguien, la apretó contra él sintiendo su calor y como se estremecía. La mantuvo así un largo rato, sintiendo su respiración que poco a poco se relajaba mientras él se sentía más calmado de todo lo que había ocurrido y tan sólo la separó un poco para besar su frente.


	11. Culpa

**Culpa**

**Veinte de enero**

El veinte de enero los equipos shinobis se alistaron para volver a Suna. Gaara había permanecido en silencio desde el amanecer, pero tenía presente en su mente que veinte años atrás había sido el funeral de su madre; también tenía en la mente a la anciana Chiyo, a quien no lo había remordido la conciencia de lo que le había hecho a él y a Suna sino hasta momentos antes de su muerte, cuando decidió dar su vida para que las nuevas generaciones fueran las que limpiaran a las aldeas ninjas de la maldad, el egoísmo y la corrupción.

Todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Sanpuku, y algunos que habían llegado desde la Aldea de la Arena, se habían reunido desde el alba en la plaza principal, ansiosos por saber quién había sido el asesino de Shisoku-sama y más ansiosos aún por saber cuál sería su castigo.

De frente a todos ellos, estaba Suekko-sama, y a sus lados, erguidos e imponentes, los shinobis de Suna y de Konoha. Y en el suelo, a los pies del ahora Daimyō, uno de los ninjas renegados que habían sido capturados por Gaara días atrás, que había sido traído desde Suna unas horas antes, elegido al azar, envenenado y agonizando.

–La muerte de mi padre y de mi hermano ha magullado mi alma de una manera que jamás nadie comprenderá...

Gaara mantenía la vista fija en el Menor y la atención en sus falsas palabras.

–...todos amábamos a mi hermano, era sin duda el mejor hombre que pudo haber pisado estas tierras, y el hecho de que ya no esté entre nosotros significa quizá una de las más grandes tragedias que embargarán a nuestro pequeño pueblo y una terrible pérdida para el País del Viento...

El pueblo asintió triste y furioso. Los ninjas permanecían impasibles y temibles, nadie era capaz de notar que el discurso en realidad no les causaba indiferencia.

–...él fue asesinado por uno de esos ninjas traidores que osaron entrar en nuestro pueblo hace algunos días...

Gaara tensó un poco las manos, sonaba tan ridículo todo...

–...pero gracias a el actuar tan efectivo de los shinobis de Suna y a las órdenes precisas de su Kazekage, fue posible detener y capturar a los enemigos y así evitar el derramamiento de más sangre...

Todas las miradas estaban de pronto puestas en Gaara y él se sintió realmente disgustado.

– ...reconozco que me equivoqué respecto a la Aldea de la Arena y que mi percepción de Kazekage-sama era errónea...

Disgustado e incluso ofendido

–...con el corazón hecho pedazos debo asumir ahora el cargo de Daimyō...

Disgustado y ofendido, pero también, como muy pocas veces, con deseos de echarse a reír.

–...y también, haré mía la voluntad de mi hermano de fortalecer nuestro lazo con Suna para no permitir que decaiga, para que sea tan estable como lo fue años atrás y jamás deje se ser una de las grandes Aldeas Ninja...

_Por el bien de Suna..._

–_..._Kazekage-sama, quiero expresar públicamente mi agradecimiento hacia usted y a partir de hoy cada vez que yo o alguno de los aldeanos de Sanpuku necesite de los ninjas, las misiones serán para Suna y además, restableceré y aumentaré el armamento y el apoyo económico que mi padre les limitó años atrás.

La multitud aplaudió satisfecha y vitoreó a su nuevo Feudal, quien sonreía y les dedicaba una pequeña reverencia.

–Y por su puesto –continuó Suekko-sama volviendo a dirigirse a la gente– que el asesino de mi amado hermano recibirá su castigo más allá de la muerte.

La atención se dirigió en ese momento al ninja que yacía en el piso, paralizado por su sangre llena de veneno. Suekko-sama lo pateó con toda su fuerza para luego agacharse y tomarlo del cabello para levantarle la cara.

–¡Este asesino –gritó a la multitud– es el desgraciado que ha confesado que le quitó la vida a mi hermano! ¡También es culpable de hurto, homicidio y conspiración y sus crímenes se han extendido a lo largo y ancho del País del Viento!

Naruto dio un paso al frente para quedar al lado de Gaara –¿Konoha también es así?– preguntó en un murmullo– Konoha es igual de mentirosa y corrupta, ¿verdad?

Gaara giró lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrar los ojos azules de su amigo –Konoha es peor.

Naruto exhaló y soltó los hombros echando un paso atrás, odiaría tener que mentirle a la Aldea de la Hoja cuando el se convirtiera en el Hokage, ¿pero que tal si lo dejaban sin opciones y encerrado entre la espada y la pared? Quizá ni siquiera él tendría la fuerza para cambiar las cosas. Alzó la cabeza y se perdió de sus pensamientos cuando el Menor volvió a hablar:

–¿Pero para qué lamentarnos por lo que ya está hecho? Demos alegrarnos de que finalmente, a pesar de todo, las cosas han resultado bien para todos, es por eso, que los invito a dirigirnos ahora a Suna para celebrar, en primera, el acuerdo al que he llegado con ella para que se vuelva a levantar como la segunda gran potencia ninja que es, en segunda, porque varios ninjas peligrosos del libro Bingo han sido capturados, y por último, pero no menos importante, el cumpleaños de nuestro Kazekage, que fue el día de ayer, pero lamentablemente por las circunstancias no pudo ser celebrado de la manera debida.

De nuevo todas las miradas puestas en Gaara, pero él siguió sin decir nada, aunque tenía ganas de voltear la cabeza e ignorarlos a todos.

–Alegrémonos –prosiguió el Menor– hagámoslo por mi hermano; él odiaba la tristeza y las caras largas, él no desearía que estuviéramos tristes por él.

Le gente aplaudió, estaba feliz con el resultado, metieron a aquel ninja renegado en una jaula, que permanecería en el vía pública hasta que muriera a causa del veneno y todos pudieran complacerse al observar su merecida y lenta muerte.

Después, la mayoría se enfiló fuera del pueblo para ir a Suna; al frente de la caravana, el nuevo Daimyō, saludando y sonriéndole a la gente, mientras que los ninjas prefirieron quedarse hasta atrás.

–Estamos caminando muy lento– se quejó Naruto luego de unos cuantos pasos en la arena.

–No te quejes Naruto– lo regañó Sakura– debemos ir al paso de la gente.

–Yo también pienso que vamos muy lento– se unió Chouji a la queja– llevo desde el día de ayer deseando ir a Suna, sólo vine por el sazón salado que tiene la comida del desierto.

–¡Comida del desierto!– exclamó Ino con una sonrisa– eso me recuerda... –se echó a correr hasta alcanzar a Kankurō– ¡Eh, Kankurō-kun! ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?

Kankurō se quedó en silencio observándola con una ceja enarcada –Supongo que estaré bebiendo en la fiesta.

–Tengo una mejor idea –dijo ella– ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

–Pues... –el marionetista observó de reojo a su hermana– está bien.

Ino lanzó un chillido de emoción y aplaudió sonriente. Temari observó a Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

–Ignórala– dijo Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

Temari sonrió, ella después de todo estaba feliz y aliviada de que las cosas se hubieran arreglado; había sentido realmente la ruina sobre su Aldea el día anterior, pero ahora se encontraba relajada, incluso con ánimos para la fiesta.

–Gracias por todo –sonrió la jōnin.

–Las aldeas aliadas estamos para ayudarnos, no para hundirnos entre nosotros –suspiró con fastidio–. Cuando hacemos misiones en una aldea aliada, debemos obedecer todas las órdenes de su Kage, a menos que vayan en contra del nuestro, lo que quiero decir, es que ya que nuestros aliados son prioridad, jamás ponemos los intereses de los Feudales sobre los de ellos.

–¡Hey, Shikamaru! –gritó Ino quien ya estaba colgada del brazo de Kankurō– Déjate de tanto blabla, mejor admite que tu verdadera intención es hacer buenas migas con los hermanos de Temari-san, sobre todo si uno de ellos tiene el poder político para mandarte asesinar si pisas el País del Viento sin la necesidad de excusas.

Temari sonrió y agachó un poco la mirada

–¡Shikamaru! –gritó Naruto un poco más atrás de él– ¡¿Estas saliendo con la hermana de Gaara!

Sakura le dio un manotazo a Naruto en la nuca. Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con la palma, e Ino estalló en una carcajada.

Atrás de todos, Gaara caminaba lento al lado de Matsuri. La joven observaba sonriendo lo que ocurría adelante

–Tus hermanos se notan felices –le dijo mirando sus pies.

Gaara asintió –lo están. Todo ha salido... bien.

Matsuri sonrió un poco, ella no podía describir sus sentimientos en ese momento, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado y se preguntaba una y otra vez qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Caminaron la mayor parte del día, a excepción de Gaara y Matsuri, todos iban riendo y bromeando, incluso Kankurō y Temari, quienes eran más bien serios, pero ese día en especial, el peso del miedo por el futuro había desaparecido al fin.

Al llegar a Suna, ya los estaba esperando la fiesta; comida música y ruido y lo peor, duraría hasta la madrugada.

–Ven conmigo –le susurró Gaara a Matsuri, ella asintió y lo siguió hasta el cementerio, donde afortunadamente, el ruido no llegaba y se podía estar en paz.

Ella observó en silencio las tumbas y no quiso decir nada hasta que Gaara volviera a hablar.

–Hace veinte años mi madre fue enterrada aquí –dijo en voz baja llegando a una lápida– seguramente mis hermanos también vendrán en un momento –él caminó unas tumbas más, hasta la tumba de la anciana Chiyo y guardó silencio un rato antes de seguir– la anciana Chiyo deseó al final de su vida que Suna cambiara, que no fuera la aldea corrupta que solía ser, sin embargo lo sigue siendo...

Ambos voltearon de pronto al sentir la presencia del Menor acercarse a ellos y aguardaron sin decir nada hasta que él llegó con su paso lento frente a ellos.

–Todo salió bien para tu Aldea –dijo con un semblante serio, Gaara no le contestó –¿Sabe qué es lo que yo creo, Kazekage-sama? Creo que fue un shinobi de Suna quien asesinó a mi hermano –pausa– creo que incluso fue usted mismo.

Matsuri arrugó un poco las cejas y miró a Gaara

–Los motivos no quiero saberlos –continuó el nuevo Daimyō–, pero quiero que sepa mis disculpas hacia usted son sinceras; si en verdad mató a mi hermano, me queda claro que con usted no se puede jugar, no me arriesgaré a desafiarlo.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, tenso, el frío de la noche que comenzaba ya a caer se hacía evidente, ni Gaara ni Matsuri dijeron nada.

–Trabajaremos juntos de hoy en adelante por Suna –continuó el Menor–. Olvidemos lo que ha pasado, lo que importa es que se hizo justicia por mi hermano –hizo una reverencia– Kazekage-sama, señorita.

Se dio la vuelta y con el mismo paso lento abandonó el lugar.

Justicia.

¿Cuál debía de ser la justicia en lo que había ocurrido? ¿La verdad que terminaría con Suna era la justicia? ¿o la mentira que la dejaría feliz e ignorante?

No, no había habido justicia, nunca la habría. No podía haberla, no había otra salida; una mentira, un chivo expiatorio y todos felices. Las aldeas ninjas debían sobrevivir muchas veces a base de mentiras, y ni la vida de la anciana Chiyo sería suficiente para cambiarlo.

–Gaara...

Matsuri quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y besó su frente.

–Vamos –dijo sonriendo un poquito– tenemos una fiesta en la cual debemos hacer acto de presencia.

Ella sonrió, recargó su cabeza en su pecho y caminó a su lado, segura de que a partir de ese momento, jamás dejaría de caminar junto a él.


End file.
